


Let Me Love You

by HopelessRomanticStar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomanticStar/pseuds/HopelessRomanticStar
Summary: All Emma wants to do is love Regina.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by and giving my story a read. This is my second story however I don’t consider myself a writer as I don’t describe things very well or at all.
> 
> Anyways despite that I hope you do enjoy my story. Not sure how many chapters it will have so we will just go with the flow 😊

Emma was playing darts from her chair when Regina or shall we say Madam Mayor walked in. 

"Do you actually get any work done?" Regina said

"Would you like me to cause an incident in this sleepy town? All my reports are done and waiting to approved by you. Wasn't expecting you to drop by" Emma said putting down her darts and standing up. 

"Well I am here I might as well grab them and please Sheriff don't joke about causing any incidents in the future in MY town" Regina said walking closer to Emma. 

"You got it Regina" Emma said handing the file folders with her completed reposts inside. 

"That's Madam Mayor to you Sheriff Swan" Regina said quickly snatching the folders from Emma with their hands briefly touching. 

'Gosh her hands are so soft' Emma thought to herself. She was lost in thought for a moment. 

Regina was taking about something she clearly missed due to her daydreaming. 

"Miss Swan are you even paying attention?"  
Regina said.  
Fuck it was so hot when she called her Miss swan. Was it getting hot in here. Maybe she should turn down the heater. Returning to her senses Emma said. "Sorry was thinking about something related to one of the reports"

"Care to explain?" Regina said

And so Emma did came up with something related to a report. 

"Well if that's all I'll be going" Regina said

"I'll walk you out" Emma said grabbing her jacket

"That clearly isn't necessary" Regina said walking away

"All citizens of Storybrooke is under my protection and I'm going on patrol anyways" Emma said

"Well it's about time you get some work done" Regina said

Emma just mocked her in her head repeating what she just said. Emma was slightly behind her and damn that ass was fine. She rushed ahead to open the door for the Mayor. 

"Take care Madam Mayor" Emma said but there was no response from Regina she just continued to walk away. 

Emma went on patrol and stopped by the school she got out of her vehicle. When Henry saw her he wanted and ran over to the fence. 

"Mom what are you doing here?" Henry asked her. 

"We talked about this kid Regina is your Mom. I'm on patrol just want to stop by and see how you're doing. " Emma said 

Henry frowned for a moment then started taking about their science experiment they were doing in class that day. 

"Mom it's really cool!" Henry said.

"Henry... You know Regina doesn't like it and it hurts her feelings. I'm just Emma"  
She was pleading with the boy. 

Henry's face scrunched up his face “You’re my real Mom" Henry said

"Henry Regina is your Mom and you need to respect her more" Emma said. 

"I gotta go recess is over" Henry said 

"See you kid” Emma said as the bell rang. 

Emma got back in her patrol car and roamed around the town exactly nothing was happening. 

After her shift was over she headed home to the loft. 

She took off her boots and opened up one of the bottles of beer she just bought. She sat on the couch and kicked up her feet.  
She was thinking of Regina and Henry. Then just of Regina and she started to blush. 

That's when Snow came through the door. "What our who are you thinking about?" She inquired. 

"What? Nothing!" Emma said putting he feet down on the ground 

"The look on your face didn't look like nothing"

"Well it's probably just the alcohol making my cheeks flush" Emma said

"Uh huh sure well if you ever want to tell me let me know. I'm off to get ready on a date with David. " Snow said and left the room 

Emma opened her second beer so she would be alone tonight. That wasn't so bad, except she wished she could just be with Regina and Henry. 

Later on that week Emma was dropping of Henry at the mansion after spending the day and evening with him. See had ring the door bell and Regina answered the door. 

Henry was giving Emma a hug goodbye. Which made the mayor frown it had been awhile since her son had hugged her that way. "Bye Emma!" Henry said letting go and then walked past Regina and headed towards his room. 

"I told him to stop calling me Mom again. You're his Mom"  
Emma said sticking her hands in her pockets. 

"Thank you for that." Regina opened the door more. "would you like to come in for some cider?"

"Sure thing I'd like that" Emma said she stepped in and waited for Regina to close the door. Then followed her to the study.

Regina poured two glasses and handed one to Emma. Emma took it and took a big sip.

"So..." Emma said. 

"Ever so eloquent dear" Regina said. 

"Seems like the kids doing good in school” Emma said taking another sip. 

"He’s always been a good student”  
Regina said taking a sip herself. 

Emma finished her cider in the silence that followed. 

"Would you like another Miss Swan?" Regina asked

Hot damn she was at a loss for words so she just nodded. The hell was she so nervous for. Then again the dreams she had been having of the Mayor this week wasn't helping any. 

Regina took the glass and refilled it. Then handed it back to Emma. Their hands brushing together 

"Is there something the matter dear?" Regina said sipping then refilling her drink.

"N-n-no nothing the matter" Emma said then drinking her drink. 

"Thank you for letting me spend time with Henry today." Emma finally got out of her mouth.

"It seems you're the only thing that makes him happy..." Regina said sadly finishing her second glass. 

"Hey you've made him happy his whole life up till recently he's gonna come around again" Emma said setting her glass down. 

"I'm not so sure of that" Regina said turning to fill her glass again but Emma stopped her and took the glass and set it down. 

"I think we've had enough" Emma said

"Miss Swan I don't need you to tell me when I've had enough to drink or not" she said trying to get the glass but Emma's hand stopped her and held on. 

"You're a great mother Regina" Emma said squeezing the hand she held. 

Tears started to blink from Regina's eyes. She had missed her son, missed the way things used to be before Emma before he found out she was the Evil Queen. How could she be so vulnerable and weak right now?

"I'm sorry" she apologized for the tears 

Emma came closer and wiped away some tears. “Don’t be it's okay. He's been a brat to you and you don't deserve it. No matter who you used to be" Emma let go of Regina's hand and wiped away the tears from the other side. She was then cupping the mayor's face and looking into such sad eyes when she closed the gap and gently kissed those red plump lips. 

At first there was no reaction but then the mayor kissed her back but then Regina pushed her away she was about to slap the savior but Emma stopped her then tugged her arm and pulled her in for another kiss. 

Regina was surprised by her actions what was she doing kissing her son's birth mother. However, the kiss was so soft and inviting. It felt safe. Something she hadn't felt since Daniel. Regina sought entrance to Emma's mouth licking Emma's bottom lip to which Emma responded my opening her mouth the kiss deepened and both of them were in a daze. It stopped when the need for air was too great. 

They took their breaths looking at each other. 

Coming to her senses Regina said "you should leave"

"Don't push me away" Emma said

"This was a mistake" Regina said

"It wasn't but if you want me to go I'll go" Emma said

"Get out Miss Swan" Regina said

Emma left the mansion that night confused as hell but elated at the same time. She would not be forgetting that kiss anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content towards the end ^_^

The following week Regina dodged Emma at all costs eventually Emma had enough and barged into her office. 

“Sheriff Swan you cannot go in there” The secretary tried to stop her but failed. 

Emma closed the door behind her. 

Regina took off her glasses and stood up  
“Sheriff Swan I do not appreciate this intrusion!”

“Really? You just wanted me to drop off my reports with your secretary?” Emma said walking closer to Regina 

“Yes, I am very busy” Regina lies

Ping lie detector went off. “You can’t lie to me Madam Mayor” Emma said putting down the files on Regina’s desk. “You’ve been avoiding me”

“I have not” Regina lies again 

Emma rounded the desk and was right in front of Regina. 

“Tell me you didn’t feel anything that night and I’ll leave you alone“

“I didn’t feel a thing” Regina’s heart was beating faster just thinking about those kisses. 

“It’d be nice if you’d stop lying. To yourself and to me” Emma said getting more into Regina’s space. 

“This is highly unprofessional Sheriff Swan and borderline harassment” Regina said 

“It’s not harassment if you want it” Emma said 

“I do not want you Sheriff now if you’ll please excuse me I do need to get back to work” Regina said slightly pushing Emma away so she could access her desk properly. 

Emma took this opportunity to pull the mayor even closer and kissed her wrapping her arms around Regina. The mayor relaxed in Emma’s arms. Damn it her body was betraying her. 

“This is absolutely preposterous” Regina said staring in those green eyes she had started to fall for. 

“Maybe it is but it feels so right. Don’t fight it Regina” Emma said pulling away. “I’ve taken up enough of your time Madam Mayor. Text me when I can pick you up for our date” Emma kissed her left hand and then left. 

Regina didn’t even get a chance to say what date but what she said earlier was true her and the savior was together was absolutely preposterous. However, Emma was right it did feel right. 

Regina shook her head and sat back in her chair and began to work not texting Emma yet. When she finished a proposal she then texted her “7” 

Not a minute later she received a text back from Emma.  
“Great! I’ll see you then. Oh and don’t worry about Henry Mary Margaret is watching him”

When 7 rolled around Emma was prompt ringing the door. She was wearing a blue suit with a red tie. Regina came down the stairs wearing a red dress. She opened up the door. 

“You look absolutely beautiful” Emma said

“So do you” Regina said then locking the door. “Tell me we’re not taking that yellow death trap of yours”

“Mind if I drive your Mercedes then?” Emma said

“You absolutely will not” Regina said

“Well then your yellow chariot awaits” Emma said grabbing Regina’s hand leading her to the car then opening the door for her. 

“Chivalry isn’t dead” Regina said. 

“Not by a long shot” Emma said before closing the door and rounding the car to get in on the drivers side. She started the car and drove off. 

“Where are we going?” Regina asked

“Granny’s... I’m kidding we are going to Giorgio’s” Emma said with a grin. 

"That wasn't funny" Regina said

Once they got there Emma rushes to Regina’s side and opens the door for her. 

Regina stepped out of the yellow bug. 

They walked side by side with Emma opening the door for Regina. 

The maitre d welcomed them. "Hello Madam Mayor and Sheriff welcome to Giorgio's" He took two menus and started walking. He took them to a private table away from the rest of the other guests.

Emma pulled out Regina's chair and waited for her to sit in it before tucking it in then seating herself. 

"Your waiter will be right with you"  
The maitre d said handing the menus to them before leaving

They both looked at their menus.  
When their waitress came they both ordered and their menus were taken away. 

Emma could finally look into those Brown eyes she had been waiting since the morning to see. 

"Thank you for coming" Emma said with a smile

"What made you think I would come?" Regina said

"To be honest I didn't. I just really hoped you'd text me and you did. Now here we are" Emma said still smiling

"Yes, here we are" Regina said

Their waitress came and filled the wine glasses with a wine Regina chose. "Enjoy, your food will be out shortly. " They said before leaving the two of them alone. 

"You really do look beautiful tonight Regina" Emma said

"Yes you said so earlier Miss Swan" Regina said. 

"Emma" Emma said

"What?" Regina said taking a sip of wine

"You can use my name Regina it won't kill you. We are on a date"  
Emma said

"Yes, well Em-ma what are you thinking about right now?" Regina asked

"You" Emma said

"What about me?" Regina said

"I can't get over how beautiful you look tonight. It's making it hard to breathe" Emma said. 

"Oh stop it" Regina blushed and smiled. 

"You like it" Emma said. 

"Well maybe I do or maybe I don't" Regina said."

"What are you thinking about?" Emma asked

"How absolutely ridiculous this is" Regina said

"Is finding love and happiness really that ridiculous?" Emma asked

"It is when it's us" Regina said

"So we're an us?" Emma said

They were interrupted by the food being brought in. Emma thanked the waitress before she left. 

Regina took a sip of her wine. "That's not what I said" 

"Who cares if it's ridiculous we deserve to be happy" Emma said that digging into her food. 

Regina took a bite; chewed and swallowed before speaking. "I'm not sure about that" 

"Why not?" Emma said putting down her cutlery. 

"I'm a villain. Villains don't get Happy Endings. " Regina said

"That's a bunch of bullshit" Emma said maybe a bit too loud 

"Emma! Language!" Regina

"I'm not sorry about my choice of words Regina. You deserve everything everyone else has and to believe anything else is crap." Emma said and picked up her cutlery "besides that's not who you are anymore. That's all in the past"

"I've done some unforgivable things Emma. Once you find out about all of them you won't want to be with me" Regina said taking a bite afterwards. 

"We all have things we aren't proud of. That doesn't mean you don't deserve something better. " Emma said taking a bite. 

"I don't know" Regina said drinking the last of her wine. 

"Then let me show you" Emma said 

"You really want to be with me?" Regina asked

"Yes, you're sexy, you're smart, you're a great mother to our son" Emma said. 

"You think I'm sexy? And what will Henry think about us?" 

"Hell yeah you're the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on. So there's an us now?" Emma asked with a smirk

"Hypothetically..." Regina responded.

"Well... I'd like the kid to be on board with there being an us but if he's not he'll just have to get used to it. As much as we love him we deserve to have love too" Emma said finishing her meal. 

"You've really thought about this" Regina said drinking her water 

"Countless times" Emma took a big sip of wine. 

Regina finished her meal. 

When the waitress asked if they wanted dessert they declined.  
When the check came Regina grabbed her purse. 

"What are you doing?" Emma asked

"Paying for my half of the meal?" Regina said

"I don't think so" Emma said handing the waitress her card. 

"Thank you" Regina said

"You're welcome " Emma said

When the waitress returned with Emma's card she signed for the bill and they left in the yellow bug. 

Emma walked Regina to her door.  
"Tonight has been more then I expected" 

"Is that a bad thing?" Emma asked getting closer to Regina

"No but-" Regina started to say but was interrupted by a kiss.

"I've been waiting all night to do that" 

Regina got out her keys. "Would you like to come inside for a night cap?"

"Yeah that'd be nice" Emma said. 

They walked inside as soon as Regina opened the door. Emma closed the door behind her. She followed Regina to the study where Regina poured them two drinks. 

Emma sipped her drink while Regina gulped hers down and poured another but sipped this one. 

"You're busy thinking stop thinking so much" Emma said. 

"I can't help it. This is so strange." Regina said.

"Come here" Emma finished her drink and put her glass down. She opened up her arms. 

Regina was a bit reluctant but put down her glass and went towards Emma 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. "How does this feel?"

"Nice" Regina wrapped her arms behind Emma's neck 

"Then strange doesn't matter" Emma said looking into Regina's eyes. 

"This isn't some sort of game you're playing?" Regina asked genuinely 

Emma shook her head. 

Regina looked into Emma's eyes trying to find some sort of deceit but she didn't find it. 

Emma tightened her hold on Regina resting her forehead on Regina's "Just let me love you Regina"

"Y-Yo-You want to love me?" Regina took in a deep breath

"More than anything" Emma said caressing Regina's cheek. 

This time Regina initiated a kiss. It's started slow and sweet but soon grew with hunger more kisses followed. Emma's hands dropped down to Regina's ass. Regina had taken Emma's jacket off. Emma was first to let out a moan but she wasn't the only one. 

They were in the middle of catching their breath "take me bed" Regina said.

"Are you sure? I can wait, we can wait" Emma asked. 

"Do you not want me?" Regina asked

"Oh hell yes I do" Emma said

"Then I'm sure, take me to bed" Regina said

Emma picked her up and carried her up the stairs. 

"First room on the left" Regina told Emma. 

Emma had never been in Regina's room before but now was not the time for a grand tour. She laid Regina down on the bed and crawled on top of her then kissed her passionately. 

"Clothes too many clothes" Regina said and flicked her wrist magically removing their clothes. 

Emma got on her knees to take on the view of the naked woman in front of her. "fuck you're so perfect" she said before being pulled down and kissed. 

Emma moved her kisses to Regina's jaw then her neck then down to Regina's breasts. She gave one breast attention for a couple minutes before moving to the other one. Then she kept traveling down till she reached her destination. 

Regina's pussy was glistening for her. She licked up her slit finding her clit circling her tongue around before sucking it. 

"Emma!" Regina screamed putting a hand in Emma's hair.

Emma continued to lick and suck until Regina came all over her mouth. Emma wiped her mouth and had a grin on her face and returned to Regina's side. Regina kissed her and enjoyed the taste of herself on Emma's lips and tongue. 

Emma felt a hand massaging her breast and she moaned. Regina's kisses move to her neck. Was Regina about to leave as Hickey? She didn't care. Attention was being brought to her other breast as Regina trailed her hand down to cup Emma's sex before circling her clit with her fingers "Fuck Regina" she panted. 

"You're so wet" Regina said.

"Only for you" Emma said. 

With that Regina pushed two fingers inside Emma started a slow and steady rhythm. 

Emma's hips moved with Regina "Faster" Emma said and Regina went faster. 

Emma was getting close and Regina wasn't stopping she kept going faster and faster till she couldn't go any faster. She curled her fingers.

"Fuck Gina I'm gonna..." Emma said as she came. 

Regina slowed down her pace and helped Emma ride out her orgasm. When the time was right she removed her fingers and wiped them clean with her mouth.

"That's hot" Emma said before kissing Regina. 

"You called me Gina" Regina said

"Sorry do you hate it?" Emma looked down

"In fact I don't" she raised Emma's head to look her in the eyes "that was incredible" 

"Yeah?" Emma asked

Regina nodded her head and kissed Emma again and again. Then rested her head on Emma's chest. 

"Stay the night" she asked 

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Emma said pulling up the sheets and then wrapping her arms around Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mature Content ahead.
> 
> I just want to stop and thank you all for your kudos they mean a lot to me.
> 
> Drop a comment if you like

Emma slowly opened her eyes and took a deep breath in. The hint of apples from Regina's shampoo hit her nostrils and she smiled. She moved strands of hair out Regina's face. There was a crease in Regina's brow Emma wondered what she was dreaming of. She gently stroked Regina's face and the crease ceased. 

Regina stirred in her sleep and she wasn't quite aware of her surroundings when she woke. She felt the warmth of a hand on her cheek. She grabbed the hand and opened her eyes.  
"Emma you're here" 

"Where else would I be beautiful?" Emma asked with a smile

Regina pulled Emma down for a kiss. 

"Good morning to me" Emma said pulling back and smirked. 

"Wipe that smirk off your face Miss Swan. It's much too early for that" Regina said 

"There's only one way I'll get rid of this smirk" 

"Dare I even ask?" Regina asked. 

Emma kissed Regina's lips and sought entrance which Regina granted and moaned. 

They were both breathless when they parted from the kiss. 

In between breaths Regina said "I ... see... that... was... effective" 

Emma nodded and she took in her breaths. 

"Have I ever told you that Miss Swan is a total turn on?" Emma asked. 

"Is that so Em-ma?" Regina asked. 

"Oooh the way you said my name is hot too..." Emma said then went in for a kiss but was stopped by Regina. 

"Coffee. I require coffee" Regina said then got out of bed slipping on a robe and leaving the room. 

Emma laid back in the bed and put her hands behind her head. 

Regina made a pot of coffee she poured herself a mug and hummed at the first sip. She noticed Emma hadn't come down. She finished her mug and headed upstairs. 

"What do you think you're doing?"  
Regina asked. 

"Waiting for you to come back to bed " Emma said.

"And you assume I'm coming back to bed?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I had a fifty fifty shot of being right" Emma pulled back the covers. "so am I ?" 

Regina shook her head and disrobed before getting back into bed cuddling into Emma. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her forehead. 

"So what do we do now?" Regina asked. 

"We enjoy Saturday in bed" Emma said. 

"What about Henry?" Regina asked 

"Taken care of till tonight. I was thinking of telling him about us. That is if you'll be my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" Regina asked.

"Yeah girlfriend" Emma said and waited for a response but didn't get a response. 

"Gina?"

"You really want to be with me?" Regina asked 

"I'm naked in your bed aren't I?"

"But" Regina said

"Let me stop you there. There's no buts. I meant what I said last night and I want to be with you. I don't want to be some secret either" 

"This is absurd. You're parents are going to kill me" Regina said. 

"Over my dead body. They'll adjust and if they don't. I chose you"

"You say that now..." Regina said. 

"No, I don't just say it I mean it. I'll prove it to you. Let me love you." Emma said. 

There was a silence for a couple of minutes. Regina was thinking of all the reasons this shouldn’t be happening. Shouldn’t go further either. However, what did she have to lose? She had basically lost everything including Henry. Sure he was living at the mansion but he was still very distant. 

"Okay" Regina said

"Okay? You're my girlfriend?" Emma asked excitedly 

"Yes, Emma I'm your girlfriend" Regina caressed Emma's cheek with a smile. 

"And I'm yours, only yours" Emma said before kissing Regina. 

Regina straddled Emma and kissed Emma's neck just the right way that elicited a moan from Emma. 

The kissing continued until a rumble was heard from Emma's stomach.

"Ignore it" Emma said kissing Regina. Her stomach made noise again a moment later. 

"I think it's best we feed you dear" Regina said following a rich laughter. She kissed the sheriff chastely and got out of bed donning her robe once again leaving the room. 

This time Emma grabbed her clothes and got dressed used the bathroom then heading downstairs. 

She made a cup of coffee and sat on a stool as Regina made breakfast humming a song. 

They were all smiles during breakfast. The sheriff too busy with naughty thoughts as she ate. Regina still trying to wrap everything that went down in the last 24 hours. 

"You cooked I'll clean" Emma said picking up their plates when they were done. 

"You don't have to" Regina said. 

"But I will, go back to bed I'll be up in as soon as I am done " Emma pecked Regina's lips before heading off alone into the kitchen. 

Regina headed upstairs and used the bathroom in her en suite before removing her robe and getting back to bed. Is this what a typical Saturday would be like with the blonde she wondered.

It wasn't long before she was joined by Emma but she was lost in thought. Emma had removed her clothes and got into bed.

"You're thinking too hard" Emma said kissing Regina's top of her head.

"Hmmm?" Regina responded. 

Emma laughed 

"I'll have you know this is not what I typically do on Saturday's"

"Well your life is surely changing Madam Mayor" Emma said matter of factly. 

"Is that so Em-ma?" Regina asked

"Uh huh." Emma said shifting in the bed getting more comfortable

"And what is it that you normally do on a Saturday off?" Regina asked

"Stay in bed as much as possible or with Henry stay in bed as much as possible then couch time with the kid." Emma said

"So much variety" Regina said with sarcasm

"I know it's great" Emma said with a beaming smile.

"I'll have you know this won't be typical for us" Regina said

"That's what you might think but I think it will be... " Emma said "at least when we don't have Henry"

"And when we do have Henry?"  
Regina questioned

"Much the same but maybe with clothes on and couch time" Emma said

"You're insufferable" Regina said

"Yeah but you like it" Emma said cockily

"For the life of me I do not know why" Regina said. 

"Doesn't matter why as long as you do" Emma said

"Remind me why exactly I do" Regina said. 

"Because you like it when I do this" Emma said and kissed her softly and slowly

"I do like that yes" Regina said

"And you like it when I do this" Emma said and wrapped her arms around Regina. 

"I very much like this" Regina said

"Me too" Emma said. 

And they laid there like that for 12 minutes. Emma began to softly snore it reminded Regina of Henry. 

Regina carefully removed herself from Emma's hold and got out of bed. She went into the en suite and took a shower and brushed her teeth. She got ready for the day ahead as Emma soundly slept. 

While putting on her makeup at her vanity she turned around and looked at the sleeping sheriff smiled then returned to putting on her makeup and earrings. She was fully dressed and didn't want to wake up the woman she was just going to go to her study and get some work done. 

An hour passed by before Emma found her in her study wearing just her dress shirt and no pants. 

"Wow you're like fully dressed and shit" Emma said

"What else should I be ?" Regina said looking up from her papers. 

"Something more casual? I dunno. How long have you been down here? Are you working right now?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"So many questions... I don't really do casual." Regina looked at the clock and back at Emma. "An hour, and yes I'm working." She said getting up from her desk and walked towards Emma. "Why don't you shower, you can borrow some of my clothes, and by the time you're done I'll be done with work" she kissed Emma's cheek. 

"I got clothes in my go bag." Emma said

"A go bag?" Regina questioned. 

"Yeah a bag I have in case shit hits the fan" Emma said seeing how Regina's facial expression changed added " or later in life , I uh had a case the took me out of town. It's just a habit. " Emma shrugged. "Get back to work. I'll shower and change." 

"Alright extra towels are in the bathroom closet" Regina said before returning to the papers on her desk. 

Emma got her pants on and grabbed her bag out of the trunk of her car. She went into Regina's bedroom and placed the bag on the bed and took out a set of clothes and toiletries. She brushed her teeth first before getting in the shower. She grabbed a towel then showered and changed. Emma then packed up her bag and brought it to the side of the bed and went downstairs into the study and plopped down on the couch and waited. 

Regina noticed Emma enter the room but didn't break her concentration. Five minutes passed and she put away her papers and files. She walked over to Emma who was playing with her phone when she picked it up from her hand and set it aside. 

"Hey I was about..." Emma said as she was then straddled. 

"You were saying?" Regina asked

"Oh nothing this is much better" Emma said putting her hands on Regina's hips. "How was work?" She asked. 

"Tedious but finished." Regina replied before kissing Emma. Emma's hands moved to Regina's ass as the kiss progressed. Regina's hands roamed as they made out like horny teenagers. 

"Gina" Emma said

"Hmmm?" Regina responded kissing Emma's jaw

"If we don't stop I'm taking you upstairs and taking all your clothes off" Emma said

"Then by all means take me upstairs Miss Swan or should I say Em-ma?" Regina asked huskily

"Fuck both are hot" Emma said standing up holding on to Regina and taking her upstairs to the bedroom. 

Clothes were removed in haste and tossed every which way. Regina pushed Emma down on the bed so hard it almost seemed Emma was gonna bounce right back up. Emma laughed and Regina's laugh followed suit. 

Regina crawled up Emma's body kissing her with all the passion she had in her body and soul then inserting two fingers swiftly inside Emma setting a fast yet steady pace.  
"Fuck Regina" Emma moaned

Regina went faster and faster. Harder and deeper until Emma was screaming her name and was putty in her arms. 

"Just give me a couple minutes" Emma said breathlessly. 

When those minutes passed Emma was on top of Regina massaging one breast while licking and sucking on the other before switching places. Then she moved lower and lower with her kisses. Gathered the wetness that is pooled between Regina's legs and played with Regina's clit slowly with her tongue.

"Emma please" Regina said

"What Gina?" Emma stopped to say

"Fuck me already" Regina said. 

Which Emma happily obliged. She sucked and licked Regina's clit then inserted two fingers inside Regina picking up pace and then hitting Regina's g-spot just right in the right way that she became a trembling mess in Emma's arms where one orgasm turned into two.

"No more" Regina said with her right arm over her face.

Emma exited Regina and licked her fingers clean and laid down next to her.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and stared into those green eyes she was falling in love with. 

"What?" Emma asked wrapping her arms around Regina

Regina said nothing but smiled. 

Emma moved some stands of hair out of Regina's face and returned the smile with a smirk. 

"Satisfied with yourself dear?" Regina asked.

"Uh huh" Emma said before kissing Regina's lips. 

"No more of that for now" Regina said. 

Emma pouted. 

"Don't do that" Regina said

She continued to pout. 

"You're reminding me of Henry" Regina said. 

"Miss him already?" Emma said. 

"He's my," Regina corrected herself "he's our son of course I miss him when he's away"

"He's 7 minutes tops away and in good care with Mary Margaret. Besides you'll see him tonight"  
Emma said.

"What if he doesn't want us together?" Regina said worriedly her brows furrowing

"Then we cross that bridge when we get to it. " Emma said kissing Regina's forehead. 

"How can you be so sure of this?" Regina asked

"Because I've had a lot of time to think about it" Emma replied

"And how long is that?" Regina asked.

"8 months give or take a few"  
Emma said. 

"That's as long as you've been here"  
Regina said.

"What can I say? You had me at hello" Emma laughed at her Jerry Maguire reference. 

"Please tell me you've seen that movie" Emma said

"What movie?" Regina asked. 

"Nevermind, maybe we'll watch it together on a date night" Emma said

"Okay" Regina said. 

"You took that rather well" Emma said.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Regina asked. 

"Nothing, nothing at all" Emma said with a smile 

Regina then kissed Emma

"I thought we were done kissing" Emma said

"A woman can change her mind Miss  
Swan" Regina said getting out of bed and going to the bathroom closing the bathroom door. 

When she returned she found that Emma had found all their clothes. Emma walked passed Regina and Regina smacked her in the ass. 

"Oooh feisty" Emma said going into the bathroom and closing the door. 

Regina was just about dressed when Emma came out and Emma got dressed herself. 

They had lunch then watched TV for awhile. When it was late enough to pick up Henry Emma said "do you want to come with or?"

"I'll stay and work on dinner how's lasagna sound?" Regina said getting up walking Emma to the door. 

"Sounds good should be back in no more then thirty unless Mary Margaret gets chatty. I'll try to keep it short" Emma said kissing Regina goodbye. 

Regina opened the door for Emma and watched her leave. Then washed her hands in the kitchen and began working away at making lasagna. 

The lasagna had been in the oven for twenty minutes and still there was no sight or word from Emma.  
Regina was starting to get worried. What if Emma changed her mind?  
She started pacing across the floor when she finally heard the door open. 

"Mom what's for dinner?" Henry asked

"Lasagna" Regina replied

Emma closed the door behind her. 

"Emma's staying for dinner?" Henry asked as he got closer to Regina. 

"Yes your mother is staying for dinner" Regina said. 

"Thanks Mom" Henry said genuinely and hugged Regina. Regina nearly bursted into tears. Henry headed into his room. 

When it was all clear Emma kissed Regina "I missed you" 

"You were gone for over an hour!"  
Regina said stepping back

"What can I say chatty Kathy had words to say" Emma said stepping closer 

"We can't let Henry see until we tell him" Regina said walking into the kitchen.

"We could do a show and tell" Emma said. 

"And possibly scar him for life how about not" Regina said

"It's just a kiss!" Emma said

"Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes. Why don't you spend time with Henry" Regina suggested

"I'd much rather spend time with you." Emma said. 

"Later Miss Swan, now get out of my kitchen" Regina shooed her away. 

Emma climbed the stairs and went into Henry's room. "dinners got another 40ish minutes want to play video games?" 

Henry hopped off his bed after closing his comic "Sure" they headed to the living room grabbed a controller each and booted up the console. 

Time seem to fly by before they knew it was dinner time. They were seated at the table and had taken a few bites. 

"Your Mom and I have something to talk about" Emma started

"Okay" Henry said taking a bite

"How would you feel if Miss Swa- Emma were together?" Regina asked. 

Henry chewed and swallowed "together?" 

"If we’re dating" Emma said.

"Do you like Mom?" Henry asked seriously looking at his blonde mother

"Yes" Emma said

"Does she have you under a spell?" Henry asked and Regina's heart sank

"No" Emma looked from Henry to Regina then back to Henry

"How would you know?" Henry asked. 

"I guess I wouldn't but if I am I very much like it" Emma said taking a sip of her milk

"Are you moving in?" Henry asked

Emma choked on her milk. 

"It's a bit soon for that Henry" Regina said. 

"Yeah kid, way too soon" Emma said coughing. 

"So we're a family now?" Henry asked

Regina looked to Emma and she nodded. 

"Yes, but no matter how things may go with us as a couple we'll always be family do you understand that Henry?" Emma said

"I understand" Henry said and resumed eating. 

"You don't find it odd that your moms are dating?" Emma asked.

"I know we live in a small town but it's the 21st century" Henry said

"I'll take that as a no then" Emma said and resumed eating.

"It's cool" Henry said

The rest of dinner was quiet. "May I please be excused?" Henry asked

"Yes you may" Regina said. 

Henry got up from the table and took his plate and empty glass to the kitchen and loaded it in the dishwasher before heading off to his room. 

"Well that wasn't so bad" Emma said reaching for Regina's hand and interlacing their fingers together. 

"If he doesn't think you're under some love spell" Regina said

"And if I was I wouldn't have it any other way" Emma said

"Your mother may say so differently" Regina said with a frown 

"Hey no matter what you're my girlfriend. Besides let's take this victory, our kid approves." Emma said squeezing Regina's hand. 

Regina let go of Emma's hand and got up from the table with her plate and glass then walked into the kitchen. 

Emma followed suit. Once Regina put her dishes away she grabbed Emma's and put them away in the dishwasher. Once she was standing upright Emma pulled her into a hug and kiss. 

"Thank you for that wonderful dinner" Emma said. 

"You're welcome" Regina said. 

Henry came downstairs an hour later to find his parents cuddling on the couch. It was different but a good different. He sat next to Regina. "watcha watching?" 

"Just some food network" Emma said. 

They watched together for an hour before they put Henry to bed. They said their goodnights and I love yous. Turned off Henry's light and closed his door. 

Emma followed Regina to her room Regina turned around. "are you staying the night?"

"If you want me to" Emma said

Regina kisses Emma and shuts the door behind Emma and locks it. 

"I'll take that as a yes" Emma said and kisses Regina and begins to take off her clothes while Regina starts to take off Emma's clothes. 

"I'll meet you in bed" Regina says slipping on her robe and begins her nighttime routine. 

Emma goes and brushes her teeth and leaves the toothbrush in the bathroom this time instead of putting it back in her bag and climbs into bed. Regina joins her 15 minutes later. 

"I see there's an addition in my bathroom" Regina said

"Yeah, did you want me to put it away? I figured I'll need it in the morning" Emma said

"Don't be silly and you're right you'll be needing it in the morning now where did we leave off... I think right about here" Regina said kissing Emma 

"Are you sure you want to do this with Henry just down the hall" Emma asked

Regina cupped Emma's sex "you can be quiet can't you dear?" 

Emma nodded. Then Regina inserted two fingers inside Emma. 

"Have no worries I casted a silencing spell. Only noise in, not out" Regina said then pumped her fingers inside Emma.  
She fucked Emma till she came and the sheriff reciprocated when it was her turn. 

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina woke up in Emma’s arms and smiled. She kissed Emma’s lips. Emma’s arms tightened around her and Emma’s opened her eyes. 

“Good morning beautiful” Emma said. 

“Good morning dear” Regina said. 

“Should I even ask what time it is?” Emma said with a yawn.

“No” Regina said. 

“I can take a nap later” Emma said brushing some hair behind Regina’s ear then putting her hand behind Regina’s neck and kissing her. 

Regina deepened the kiss and Emma moaned. Regina was satisfied with that and palmed Emma’s breast. They kissed until they were breathless. 

“Shower with me?” Regina asked as soon as she catched her breath. 

Emma nodded and smiled

They left the bed and entered the en-suite Regina turned on the water and put her hand in and waited for the water to be hot before getting in. Emma got in after. 

Regina started washing her hair and Emma took Regina’s loofah put on some soap and washed Regina. 

“Mmm that’s nice” Regina said. 

“I know” Emma said. 

Then Regina conditioned her hair and then it was Emma’s turn to get clean. 

“Thank you for staying the night” Regina said kissing Emma’s clean shoulder. 

“It was my pleasure, though I’m sure Mary Margret and David will be curious where I’ve been these past two nights“

Regina was washing Emma’s back “What are you going to tell them?” She said with a concerned tone. 

Emma turned around and faced Regina and locked eyes with her “The truth. We’re together and you’re my girlfriend.” Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and enveloped her in a hug. 

“No matter what they say I am yours, only yours” Emma finished and let go of Regina and grabbed a towel before stepping out. Regina followed suit after turning off the water. 

They dried off and got dressed in a comfortable silence. 

They left the room together and met Henry in the hall he was rubbing his sleepy eyes. 

“Morning Moms” He said as if this was a regular thing that happened in the morning and then hugged Regina first then Emma 

“Good morning my little prince” Regina said when Henry hugged her

“Morning kid” Emma said and ruffled his hair after he hugged her. 

Henry then disappeared into his bathroom. 

Regina was holding back tears of happiness the best she could but wasn’t successful. Emma noticed the tears once they reached the kitchen. 

“You okay?” Emma asked 

Regina quickly wiped the tears away. “Yes happy tears dear “

“Ah the best kind “ Emma said and chastely kissed Regina Before taking a seat at the breakfast bar. 

Regina started the coffee and breakfast she hummed a song as she cooked and Emma just watched with a smile on her face. Henry came in and joined just as breakfast was ready. 

So this is what it was like Emma thought to herself. What she had missed out of during her childhood. A sense of family and even maybe home. She took a sip of the coffee Regina gave her. Henry began digging into his food and Regina was drinking her juice. 

Henry broke the silence. “So what are we doing today Moms?” 

Emma looked to Regina. 

“Chores and then fun”

“Awww Mom can’t we just do the chores later?” Henry whined and gave his best puppy eyes 

Regina didn’t even say anything she just raised an eyebrow and looked at Henry. 

“Okay okay” Henry gave in. He got up and put away his dishes and disappeared to his room. 

“I don’t know how you do it not giving into those eyes “ Emma said

“Years of practice” Regina said grabbing her and Emma’s dishes. 

“Hey you cooked I should clean” Emma said

“Then get the kitchen while I do the laundry “ Regina said. 

Which is exactly what Emma did she cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and then waited on the couch till Regina was done putting a load of laundry in the wash. 

Emma was drying the counter when Regina came in and wrapped her arms around Emma. She got on her tip toes and placed a kiss on the sheriffs cheek. She let go and was about to walk away when Emma pulled her in for a more proper kiss. Emma had planted her hands on Regina’s hips.   
“You don’t get to escape that easily” Emma said and kissed Regina. 

“What’s next? I can help” Emma said

“Tidying up the house but you don’t know where things go.”

“Then tell me” Emma said

“I don’t know” Regina said

“Come on let me help” Emma said and gave Regina her best puppy eyes. 

“Stop that you’re just like Henry “ Regina said

Emma continued for a minute before laughing. 

Regina hit Emma’s shoulder lightly before laughing herself. 

“Okay you can help”

They cleaned together and got finished in good time. Regions swapped the load of laundry into the dryer. Henry had cleaned his room and vacuumed the house. 

“Now can we have fun?” Henry said. 

“Yes we can, get your shoes on” Regina said 

Everybody got their shoes on and left in the Mercedes. 

When they parked both Emma and Henry had smiles on their faces and quickly got out of the car. Henry wanted to run into the Arcade but he knew he would be scolded by his mother. 

“Mom you’re the best!” Henry said  
“Yeah Regina you are the best” Emma said then they all walked inside

Regina handed Henry 20 dollars “to start off with My little prince. Check in with me at the concession in an hour “

“Thanks Mom” Henry said and hugged her. 

Regina smiled at her growing boy

Emma had her hand held out. 

Regina raised an eyebrow. 

“What about me?” Emma asked

Regina shook her head and gave Emma 20 dollars. 

“You’re such a child” she said

“You know you lo- like that part about me” Emma said with a smile. 

Regina didn’t say anything and Emma disappeared into the arcade. 

After they had met up an hour later both Emma and Henry played games together. Regina just watched for awhile and took some pictures before taking a break and sitting down. 

Emma and came and found Regina “Gina”

“Yes dear?” 

“Come with me” Emma said reaching out her hand for Regina to grab 

Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and they interlaced their fingers together. Emma brought her to the toy crane section. 

“These games are rigged for you to lose” Regina said. 

“Whelp you’re in luck lady because I’m pretty good at these”

Emma stuck in a dollar and moved the joystick and grabbed a hold of stuffed toy and it was about to be dropped in the bin but it got let go. She tried two more times 

“You were saying “ Regina said

“Okay maybe I’m rusty” Emma said and pulled another dollar out of her wallet. 

Emma once again grabbed a stuffed toy and this time she got it. “Yes!” She grabbed it out of the bin and handed it to Regina. 

In total Emma got 3 toys in a row. 

“Come on it’s your turn” Emma said. 

“I don’t know about this” Regina said 

“I’ll help you pick your machine” Emma said. 

Regina did so and Emma put a dollar in the machine  
Then put her arms around Regina and put her hand on top of hers on the joystick with one hand and the other wrapped around her waist. Regina moved the joystick mostly on her own. 

“Okay when I say now push the button” Emma said

Seconds passed by 

“Now” Emma said

Regina pushed down on the button and the toy was picked up by the claw and carried over then dropped in the bin. 

“I did it!” Regina said raising her arms then she turned around and faced Emma wrapping her with her arms and hugging Emma “thank you my lucky charm” 

“You betcha babe” Emma said

“Babe?” Regina asked

“Sorry nickname you must hate it” Emma said

“Babe is okay from you, but only you” Regina said quickly giving a peck to the Emma’s lips then resting her head on Emma’s shoulder

Emma rubbed Regina’s back. What they didn’t know was Henry was watching them the during Regina’s turn at the toy crane. 

“Hey moms “ Henry said coming up to them with a bunch of tickets in his hands. 

Regina was about to remove herself quickly but Emma wouldn’t let her go. She wasn’t sure how comfortable her, no their son would be with public displays of affection 

“Ready to turn those in kid?” Emma said

Henry nodded. Emma mostly let go of Regina except for her hand. Emma grabbed the last toy and Regina grabbed her three. 

They all walked to the prize center and Henry turned his tickets in for some candy and some random toys. 

As they were walking out of the arcade “I can’t believe you won all those stuffed toys” Henry said

“Your mother has a gift for the toy crane. You won’t be eating all that candy tonight young man“ Regina said. 

“I know Mom”

They all got in the car and drove to 108 Mifflin Street. 

Once they were inside Henry disappeared with his winnings in his room. 

“That was fun thanks Gina” Emma said 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself” Regina said smiling at Emma “I’m just going to put these away. I’ll be right back”  
Regina said and put away her stuffed toys. 

Emma was waiting in the living room on the couch. 

“I’m going to start dinner will you be staying or going home?” Regina asked unsure 

“Staying of course and staying the night if that’s alright with you” 

“Of course it’s alright but what about your parents?” Regina asked

“I’m almost 29 pretty sure I can make my own decisions” Emma said

“I didn’t mean...” Regina was interrupted by Emma

“It’s okay. I’m just saying they can take care of themselves plus I need a break from all their lovey dovey as their child it’s a bit much” Emma said

“Make yourself comfortable “ Regina bent down and kissed Emma lightly. Then Emma pulled Regina down onto her lap. 

“Henry...” Regina said

“He’s gonna get used to us so don’t worry so much Babe.” Emma said kissing her girlfriend a few times “Okay I’m satisfied with my kisses now. Go make an awesome dinner beautiful “

Regina smiled but shook her head as she got up from Emma’s lap. 

Regina prepares a roast chicken with vegetables that night it was a hit in the house of course. Then again what meal prepared by the former evil queen wasn’t?

“That was very good” Emma said patting her stomach

“Yeah mom you’re cooking is great” Henry said copying the motion 

“Why thank you my dears” Regina said picking up the rest of the chicken and taking it to the kitchen.

When she was just about done with putting away the leftovers Emma had walked in and wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist flushing her body with Regina’s

“Emma I’m a bit busy” she said finishing up what she was doing. 

Emma waited till she was done to say “Now you’re not”

“It still needs to go in the fridge dear” Regina said. 

Emma picked up all the containers and put them away in the fridge. 

“There all done” she said dusting off her hands “now where were we” she wrapped her arms around Regina. “Here we are” she said happily

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and rested her head on her shoulder. “You’re too good to me”

“I think I’m just the right amount of good. Not too much, not too little” Emma said brushing her hand through Regina’s hair. 

“Mmmm I think you’re right” Regina held Emma more tightly. It felt good to be in Emma’s arms. How could she deny herself to be loved and cared for by Emma. Even if she thought their relationship was a bit crazy she couldn’t deny it felt good to be with Emma. 

They were just standing there holding each other when Henry walked into the kitchen 

“Hey moms can we watch a movie?” Henry asked and put his arms around his moms looking up at them. 

“Sure kid” Emma said both of his parents wrapped their arms around their son. 

“I like this.” Henry said

“Like what Hen” Emma asked

“You two together, us being a real family”

“Me too my little prince” Regina said

“Me three kid” Emma said ruffling his hair and letting go of the two people she loved the most. 

“Come on let’s go watch that movie” Regina said and they all went to the living room. Henry sat in the middle. They laughed at the movie they watched. 

“Time for bed Henry” Regina said getting up from the couch. 

“Can Emma put me to bed?” Henry asked 

“I don’t know can she?” Regina said

“I can” Emma said

“I meant may Emma put me to bed?” Henry corrected himself

“Yes she may” Regina said 

Both Emma and Henry got up from the couch and headed upstairs to his room. Henry grabbed his pajamas and headed to the bathroom brushed his teeth and changed 

Emma was flipping through a comic book and put it down when Henry came in the room then got into bed. 

“Emma can I ask you something?” Henry said looking up at his birth mother. 

“You know you can talk or ask about anything to me kid” Emma said

Henry took in a deep breath and asked “Can I call you Ma instead of Emma?”

“Ma?” She asked 

“Yeah you’re my mom and well I’m a bit old to be calling you Mama. Calling you mom and Mom, mom too would be too confusing ”

“Henry of course you can all me Ma” Emma said with a big smile and hugging Henry. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead. 

“Now get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning” Emma said 

“You staying the night?” He asked

“You betcha. I won’t be staying here every night but some nights I’ll be here. You okay with that?” Emma asked. 

“Wish you’d be here all the time” he said

“That’s a conversation for another day, now sleep”

She said then turned off his light and closed the door. 

She headed downstairs. “Gina?”

“In the study dear” Regina replied. When Emma entered there was two glasses of cider poured Regina was holding her glass taking a sip and offered Emma her glass. 

Emma took the glass “Thanks you won’t believe what Henry just asked me” she said taking a sip

“And what’s that he asked you?” Regina asked holding her glass between her hands. 

“If he could call me Ma instead of Emma” Emma said with a big smile. 

“Ma?” Regina asked

“Yeah at first I thought he was just trying to shorten my name but it’s for Mama but he thinks he’s too old to call me that. That and calling me mom too would be too confusing “

“Oh Emma that’s so sweet of him. You are his mother just as much as I am” Regina said

“I think it’s sweet too and thanks babe that really means a lot to me” Emma said taking a sip of her drink. 

Regina finished her drink and asked if Emma wanted more

“No thanks beautiful I’m good” Emma said

“Ok your loss “ Regina said

“Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Maybe” Regina said with a smirk. 

“How irresponsible of you Madam Mayor when we have work tomorrow” 

“That’s right I am the Mayor and your boss I suppose I wouldn’t mind you being a little late”

“Oooh I am dating my boss aren’t I and did you just say a perk of doing so. Kind of naughty, that’s a huge turn on”

“Is that so?” Regina said taking a sip of her cider. 

Emma put down her empty glass, then closed the distance between them and whispered sexily into Regina’s ear “yes it is so” then nibbles on her earlobe

Regina’s breath hitched and she finished her drink and basically dragged Emma upstairs. Once they were in the bedroom she kissed Emma passionately as she undid Emma’s belt. Soon they were both undressed and naked in the bed. 

Regina was straddled on top of Emma grinding her hips in rhythm with Emma’s. Emma was loving on Regina’s breasts with her hands. Regina bent over to kiss Emma and Emma took this opportunity to flip them over they kissed and Emma nibbled on Regina’s lower lip and slides a hand in between Regina’s thighs. She gathers the wetness between the folds and plays with the sensitive nub she finds 

“Emma please” Regina pleads

“Please what?” Emma asks cockily

“Fuck me already” Regina says

“Yes your majesty” Emma says and pushes to fingers inside Regina. They work up a good rhythm and in no time Regina’s walls are closing on Emma’s fingers Regina’s body shakes and she screams Emma’s name. Emma kisses Regina and slowly pumps her fingers elongating Regina orgasm. Once it is over she removes and licks her fingers and hums in pleasure of the taste. 

Regina says “my turn” and flips them over. She kissed Emma’s body from her neck to her breast’s to her right abs and then in between her thighs. She slowly licks Emma’s clit. 

“Stop teasing” Emma said

She picks up her speed and goes between sucking and licking then Emma’s hand is in her hair. Soon enough there was many fucks said and Emma was panting Regina’s name. 

Regina pulls up the covers and lays down resting her head on Emma’s chest. 

Emma wraps her arms around Regina. 

“I hope that was as good for you as it was for me” she said

“More than good. Good night Emma “ Regina said 

“Good night Gina” Emma said


	5. Chapter 5

Regina turned off the alarm and Emma got out of bed reluctantly. 

“Why must it be Monday?” Emma said walking into the en-suite. She went to the bathroom then turned the shower. 

Regina picked up their clothes from last night and without thinking had tossed Emma’s clothes in the hamper before she joined Emma in the shower kissing a wet shoulder before washing Emma’s back. 

“Hey babe morning” Emma said

“Good morning dear all done with your back “ Regina said. 

Emma turned around and faced Regina and kissed her. “Mmmm now it’s really a good morning “

Regina smiled at Emma then turned around. 

Regina started to wash her hair. Emma was already done washing her hair and was washing the rest of her body. Then got Regina’s back. 

“I could get used to this” Emma said

“Me too” Regina said. 

They finished their shower Emma was the first to be ready and woke up Henry. 

“Five more minutes” Henry said sleepily. 

“No five minutes kid come on time to wake up” Emma said while gently shaking him. 

“Okay Okay Ma I’m up” Henry said sitting up.

“Shower and then see you downstairs for breakfast” Emma said getting up 

“Yes Ma “ Henry said rubbing his eyes. 

Emma returned to the room to find her clothes but they were no where to be found. She then went downstairs into the kitchen. “Babe have you seen my clothes?”

Regina turned her head to face Emma. “Oh I must have mistakenly put them in the hamper”

Emma closed the distance between them and kissed Regina’s cheek before wrapping her arms around Regina waist but leaving her hands free. Resting her chin on Regina’s shoulder. “I’ll get them later then”

“You’re distracting me Miss Swan” Regina said as she continued to cook. 

“Whelp we can always have cereal if you burn anything” Emma said 

“I do not burn food” Regina said. 

“Then we have nothing to worry about. You look beautiful today Gina” Emma said before kissing Regina’s neck again and again. 

“I’m not wearing anything special” Regina said

“You’re still drop dead beautiful” Emma said. 

Regina blushed as she plated a pancake on a plate. She put down the spatula and turned around. “Thank you and please go sit down you're too distracting” she tried to create some distance between her and Emma but Emma wouldn’t let go. 

“I promise I’ll stop kissing you if I can stay.” Emma said

“Then no bacon for you today” Regina said

Emma gasps in shock. “You’ll deny me bacon?”

“Yes now go fix your coffee and leave me be otherwise breakfast will be late and therefore we will be late. I don’t do late” Regina said. 

“Yet” Emma says letting go but giving a good smack to Regina’s ass when she turned back around. 

“Emma!” Regina exclaimed. 

“Gross” Henry said entering the kitchen. 

Regina then gave Emma a death glare. Maybe she wouldn’t be getting bacon after all. 

Emma fixed her coffee then sat down next to where Henry sat. 

“Have a good Shower Henry?” Emma asked

“I guess... it’s just a shower” Henry said. 

“What did you think of the movie last night?” Emma asked him

Henry went on about what he liked and didn’t like about the movie. During that time Regina put plates in front of Emma and Henry. Once Regina was seated they all began eating. 

“Thank you for breakfast. ” Emma said and waited for Henry to say thanks but he didn’t. 

“Say thank you kid” she said. 

“Thanks for breakfast. I’m going to go get my backpack” Henry said picking up his dishes and putting them away before heading upstairs to his room. 

“He used to be much better at that before he knew I was the evil queen “

“I know he has manners he uses them all around me and Mary Margaret. “ Emma said. “ I think I need to have a talk with him. He still needs to treat you better and with more respect”

“No Emma just let him be” Regina said picking up their plates. 

“Why?” Emma said

“I don’t want him hating me more than he already does” Regina said putting away the dishes. She was still facing away from Emma. 

Emma walked over and turned Regina around her hand holding Regina’s arms “He doesn’t hate you. He’s confused that’s all. Yesterday he behaved better. I’m not sure what is up with him today but I will get to the bottom of it” 

“You don’t have to do that” Regina said

“You’re his mom and you’re my girlfriend you deserve to be treated better” Emma said chastely kissing Regina. “I’m going to miss being with you today”

“You sound like you can’t be away from me” Regina said. 

“I like being with you then without you” Emma said. 

“We’ve been only dating a few days” Regina said

“And they’ve been great days haven’t they?” Emma said. 

Henry was the downstairs

“Come on Mom we’re gonna be late” Henry said with attitude. 

“ Yes, they have been. “ Regina said to Emma “Ok Henry I’m coming.” She says to Henry and Emma let’s go of her. 

They all leave the house. Henry and Regina in the Mercedes and Emma in her bug. 

Emma heads home to grab her badge and gun. 

“Shit I forgot my bag” she says to herself. “Well it’s not like I won’t ever be over again”

Once she enters the station she finds her dad David stuffing his face with a doughnut. He pushes the box towards her. 

“No thanks I already ate” Emma said. 

He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. She’s never turned down doughnuts or bear claws before. Once he swallowed he said “Hey kiddo how was your weekend. We missed you at home.”

“ It was great actually” she said sitting at her desk

“Care to tell more?” David asked

“Nope, I’ll tell you with Mary Margaret tonight.” Emma said. 

“Come on you can tell dear old dad” David said. 

“I could but I won’t sorry David. Not till tonight “  
Emma said she stood up and went over to grab the patrol car keys. “How did yesterday go?” They alternated Sunday’s but Emma always has Saturday off. 

“Oh same old same old had to arrest Leroy for public drunkenness he slept it off I let him go “ David said. 

“You know I can keep a secret I’m not your mother” David said

Did he diss is own wife? “I know you can, but that’s not the point. I’m going on patrol” Emma said leaving the station. She patrolled till lunch time in which she picked up her dad and they went to Granny’s. The both had bacon cheeses burgers with onion rings and milkshakes and talked about what went on with David that weekend. 

Once back at the station David left for patrol and Emma was on duty at the station. Emma kicked up her boots on her desk and put her hands behind her head. She was smiling recalling her weekend with Regina. 

On the other part of town Regina was in a really good mood. One that her secretary was very curious to the how and why but wasn’t going to ask and ruin it. She had meeting after meeting and even those she met with noticed a change within the mayor but no one could pinpoint it. 

Hours later the final school bell rang and Henry was running towards Emma.   
"Ma what are you doing here?" Henry asked

"Here to take you home and have a talk" Emma said putting her hand around his shoulder. 

"A talk?" Henry asked as they walked

"Yeah kid. You're still giving your mom a hard time why?" Emma asked

Henry stopped in his tracks and looked down.  
"She's the evil queen... You're my real mom..."

Emma got down to his level.   
"No matter who Regina was doesn't change the fact that she's your mom. She gave you a real chance when I couldn't. Your a great kid and that's because of her not me... What happened to us being a real family. I thought you liked that?"

"I do..." Henry said

"Then what's up? You were so good yesterday and today you couldn't even thank your mom for breakfast without me saying something. Then your attitude about getting to school. "

"I don't have a good reason Ma" he said reflecting and looking down. 

"Your mom deserves better from you from now on okay kid? She loves you with all her heart" 

"I'm sorry" Henry said

Emma hugged Henry. "I'm not the one you needed to apologize to Hen" Henry hugged her back. 

"I know..." He said

"Come on let's go" Emma said standing up and starting to walk. 

When they got to 108 Mifflin Street Emma have Henry another hug. "Do your homework and make sure you apologize to your mom when she gets home. Okay kid?"

"You're not staying the night?" Henry looked up at her. 

"Not tonight kid" she ruffled his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow. I got to get back to work. Go on in make sure you lock the door"  
Emma said

Henry went inside and locked the door. 

Emma sent a text to Regina.   
Emma: "Hey beautiful talked to Henry. Things should be better from now on. 

Regina was in between meetings and decided to call Emma after closing her doors. 

"Hey babe" Emma said answering her phone. 

"Emma you didn't have to do that" Regina said

"It needed to happen before things get worse. It's good to hear your voice. I was just expecting a text back" Emma said

"I'm in between meetings." Regina said. 

"You know what I'd like to be in between..." Emma said suggestively

"Don't even finish that sentence Sheriff Swan" Regina warned. 

"Awww you're no fun" Emma said

"I'm working" Regina said

"I'd like to be working that body" Emma said

"I'm hanging up now Miss Swan" Regina said and ended the call as quickly as she could. 

Safe to say the rest of Regina's afternoon she was a bit more distracted. 

Once evening hit Emma and David went home to the loft where Snow had dinner already prepared for them. 

They all took a seat. "Emma how was your weekend? We enjoyed our time with Henry"

"Yeah you told me so on Saturday and thanks for that. Regina is thankful too. I had a great weekend with Regina" Emma said taking a bite of her food. 

"With Regina?" Snow asked confused. Why would Emma have a weekend with Regina?

"Yeah we're dating" Emma said nonchalantly 

David choked on his food and reached for his drink. 

"Da..da..dat... dating?" Snow asked

"Yup she's my girlfriend" Emma said taking another bite. 

"Gir...girl... Girlfriend?" Snow questioned looking like she was going to pass out. 

"Are you sure you're in your right mind?" David asked after he cleared his throat. 

"You're not under some spell?" Snow asked. 

"Pretty sure love potions don't really exist" Emma said putting down her cutlery. 

"Look, I know the three of you don't have the greatest of histories but she makes me happy"

"Happy" both David and Snow said in unison looking at each other then at Emma. 

"Please just give her a chance that's all I ask. " Emma said 

"It's going to take some time for us to adjust to this..." David said reaching for Snow's hand and squeezing it. 

"We do want you to be happy" Snow added  
Even though the last person in all the realms she thought her daughter would be with would be the former Evil Queen. 

They all started eating again. 

At 108 Mifflin Street Henry was doing his homework while Regina prepared dinner. He finished his homework just as Regina put the food in the oven. He walked into the kitchen. 

"Mom..." Henry said 

"Yes, Henry" Regina said

"I'm sorry" Henry said hugging his adoptive mother. 

"Oh Henry" Regina said hugging her son back. 

"I'll be better I promise" Henry said. 

"You're such a good boy my Little Prince" Regina said running her hand through his hair. "You must know I love you" 

"I love you too Mom" Henry said hugging Regina tighter. 

Regina let go of Henry. "Go ahead and play your games if your done with your homework dinner will be ready in about half hour"

Henry let go of his mother and headed towards the living room. 

Later that night Regina was in bed reading a book and her phone rang. It was Emma. 

“I didn’t wake you did I ?” Emma asked

“No you didn’t I was just reading” Regina said. 

“I just wanted to hear your voice before I fall asleep” Emma said sleepily. 

“It’s nice hearing your voice too dear” Regina said. 

“Did Henry apologize?” Emma said 

“He did, we hugged. How did dinner with your parents go?” Regina asks

“Hell didn’t break loose” Emma laughs. 

“And that means?” Regina asks 

“It went good. They know you make me happy and they want me to be happy. They’re a bit reserved about it but I’m sure they’ll come around” Emma said

“I make you happy?” Regina asked not sure if she really did make the Sheriff happy. 

“Very much so beautiful” Emma said 

“You make me happy too Miss Swan” Regina said

“Good. I’m glad. I’ll let you get your beauty rest Gina. Good night babe.” Emma said

“Good night Emma” Regina said. She plugged in her phone and put away her book. She scooted down on the bed and laid down on her pillow. She had a smile on her face that wouldn’t leave. So she fell asleep that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments

The following morning they followed their separate routines. Emma got up and showered but sent a “good morning beautiful” text to Regina 

Regina saw the text while she was preparing breakfast for her and Henry. She didn’t reply right away as she was busy. She doesn’t burn food ever!   
Once breakfast was cooked and served she replied back with a simple “Good morning Miss Swan”

Emma sent back a wink emoji. Just a wink emoji. What was that supposed to be? or mean? Regina shook her head and put her phone down and ate.   
Then got Henry off to school. 

Once she arrived at work there was a bouquet of flowers on her desk. She smelled them and they smelled heavenly. She opened the note. “No special occasion, just because. Emma” 

She texted Emma to thank her for the flowers.

She got back an “Anytime for my beautiful babe” from Emma. She was beaming that whole morning. 

When lunch came they didn’t coordinate eating together but they managed to arrive within minutes of each other. Emma was already sitting at a booth talking to Ruby when she saw Regina walk in she was completely breathless. She winked at Regina and Ruby was confused. 

“Did you just wink at the Mayor? Do you want to be killed?” Ruby asked

“Relax she’s my girlfriend” Emma said

“In your dreams” Ruby said. 

“Then I’m dreaming right now” Emma said. 

Regina didn’t know what to do. Yes, their son knew and Emma’s parents but the town was a different story. Emma said she didn’t want to be a secret. 

Emma could sense her apprehension so she got up form the booth and grabbed Regina’s hand and led her back to the booth. What she really wanted to do was to kiss her in front of everybody but that would just have to wait for later or even another day. 

“I’ll have the double bacon cheeseburger with onion rings and fries and she’ll have the chicken Caesar salad” Emma said grabbing Regina’s hands from across the table. “Oh and two waters please Rubes”

“Uh yeah you got it” Ruby said walking away to the kitchen completely flabbergasted 

Regina was nervous. Emma smiled at her. 

“Hey it’s just Granny’s ” Emma said lightly squeezing Regina’s hands 

“I’m sorry I’m reacting this way” Regina said 

“It’s okay beautiful” Emma said with a smile

There was just something about Emma that put her at ease. Regina took a few deep breaths. There was chatter throughout the diner and glances. 

“Don’t mind them just look at me” Emma said looking into the brown eyes she loved oh so very much. 

Regina looked into those green eyes and just got lost in them. Before they knew it their food had arrived. 

While Emma was eating an onion ring 

Regina said “I do hope you improve your eating habits” 

“What’s wrong with the way that I eat?” Emma said

“You’re asking for an early grave dear” Regina said taking a bite of her salad. 

“Awww so you want me to live a long time then?” Emma asked ever so sweetly

“That would be ideal” Regina said. 

“Well I don’t know how much I’ll change but I can say I can try for you and only you” Emma said 

The week seemed to fly on by it was Friday night and Regina prepared a nice romantic dinner; Henry was staying with Ruby. They were indeed the talk of the town and there wasn’t anywhere they could go without being bothered. 

Emma rang the door bell she fumbled with her tie as she waited. 

“Emma come in dear” Regina said opening the door letting Emma in and closing it as soon as Emma was inside. Next thing she knew she was up against the door being kissed with much passion. 

“Emma...” she said breathlessly and fixing her dress 

“Sorry I just had to get that out of my system. What did you cook it smells like heaven?”

Regina almost said to hell with dinner but she worked hard on it. “Nothing too special I hope you’ll like it” she interlaced her fingers with Emma’s and led her to the table. 

Emma looked at the spread at the table and her mouth watered even more. “You definitely know the way to my heart babe. If it tastes as good as it smells which I’m sure it will. I have died and gone to heaven” she grinned 

Regina laughed and took a seat. 

“I could hear that laugh for the rest of my life” Emma said sitting down at her chair. She got a bit nervous with the implication of that statement. 

“I really like how you set the candles” Emma quickly added

She then took a bite to eat and moaned in happiness. 

“You really outdid yourself Gina” Emma said with a grin. 

“Thank you there’s dessert too” Regina said. 

“No way!” Emma said excited 

“Way.” Regina said with a chuckle and began to eat.

Emma wiped her mouth with her napkin after taking a drink of wine. “I don’t think I’ve told you how gorgeous you look tonight. It’s a bit difficult to breathe”

“Oh stop it. Maybe your tie is on too tight” Regina said sipping her wine. 

Emma checked her tie. “Nope is definitely You. Mouth to mouth resuscitation just might be needed “ she said with a smirk then went back to eating. 

“I’m sure that could be arranged Em-ma” Regina grinned then resumed eating her food. 

They both kept stealing glances as they ate. 

When Emma was finished she waited for Regina to be done before asking “will you dance with me?”

“ I’m afraid I’m not a good dancer” Regina said after wiping with her napkin. 

“I’m not asking for you to waltz. Just dance with me “ Emma said getting up from her chair. 

“There’s no music” Regina said. 

“I can change that. “ Emma said pulling out her phone out of her pocket then playing a slow song playlist and setting the phone on the table 

Regina was hesitant but got up from her chair and met Emma halfway around the table where Emma was holding out her arms. They started just making small movements, nothing too big or fancy. 

“See you’re doing just fine” Emma said

“We aren’t doing much” Regina said

“Not much needs to be done beautiful” Emma said moving a strand of hair behind Regina’s ear then caressing her cheek. Regina leaned into the touch. When Emma removed her hand she placed her head on Emma’s shoulder. They danced for two more songs till Emma picked her up. 

“Emma!” Regina nearly squealed 

“I’m taking you to bed now unless you have any objections” Emma said as she headed towards the staircase with Regina in her arms. 

“I have none” Regina said

Emma then went up the stairs quickly going into Regina’s room she set her down on the foot of the bed. Regina stood up and undid her dress and stepped out of it. 

“Fuck you’re so damn sexy” Emma said looking Regina up and down a few times and then licking her lips

“I’m glad you think so Miss Swan” Regina said huskily pushing Emma down on the bed, getting on to and started unbuttoning Emma’s shirt. Kissing the revealed skin as she did so. Once she was at Emma’s abs she ran both hands across it before undoing Emma’s belt and nearly ripping Emma’s pants off. 

Emma sat up and finished removing her shirt and pulled Regina down for a hungry passionate kiss she removed Regina’s bra and palmed both breasts in her hands then removed one hand to pull Regina even closer to her. Regina moaned in pleasure then was soon flipped over and her panties removed. Emma couldn’t wait for a taste. She kissed Regina’s inner thighs and soon was lapping up Regina’s wetness. 

“You taste so fucking good” Emma paused to say and looked up at the Mayor for a moment before she went back down on Regina and going to town on her clit. Licking and sucking till she entered Regina with her tongue and replacing fingers on Regina’s clit. It wasn’t long before Regina was screaming Emma’s name in joy and coming all over Emma’s face. Emma wiped her face with her shirt that happened to be near by she tossed it aside and climbed up the bed where Regina pulled Emma in for a kiss tasting herself still on Emma’s tongue. 

She removed Emma’s bra and pinched the hard nipple just right to elicit a moan from Emma. Her other hand not wasting any time just slipped into Emma’s wet panties and began playing with Emma’s clit. 

Emma was begging “Regina please” 

“Please what dear?” Regina asked

“Inside me” Emma said

Regina plunged two fingers inside Emma save started pulling in and out

“Fuck that feels good don’t stop babe “ Emma said

Regina’s kisses moved from Emma’s neck to the neglected breast where she began licking, sucking, and slightly nibbling Emma’s nipple. 

“Harder” Emma instructed and Regina started pumping her fingers even harder. Soon enough Emma reached her climax and Regina collapsed on the bed beside her licking her fingers clean. 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. Regina chastely kissed Emma before resting her head on Emma’s chest. They just laid there in silence for a few minutes enjoying the post coital bliss. 

“Emma?” Regina said 

“Yeah Gina?” Emma asked

“Can I be honest?” Regina asked Emma

“I hope you’re always honest with me you know my super power “ Emma said

“I’m scared” Regina said

“Scared of what?” Emma asked

“Losing you when you learn of my past” Regina said

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise” Emma said

“You shouldn’t make a promise you can’t keep”

“I have every intention of keeping that promise. Yes, your past is not the greatest but it’s your past not your present nor is it your future. 

I’m scared too. No one has stayed in my life. I’ve been abandoned over and over again. “

“I’m sorry, I feel responsible for that” Regina said

“Don’t be you didn’t force my parents to, you definitely had no control of any of my foster parents, same with my relationships. 

How about we have that dessert?" Emma said kissing the top of Regina head. 

"Alright I hope you like apple strudel. " Regina said

"With ice cream?" Emma sounded excited

Regina smiled looking at Emma. "yes with ice cream"

They both got out of bed and got decent. Emma with a tank top, and basketball shorts. Regina with her robe. 

When downstairs Regina heated up the strudel. While waiting blew out all the candles and Emma brought the dirty dishes into the dishwasher in the kitchen.   
Regina put away about left overs then grabbed plates for the apple strudel and ice cream. 

Emma looked like an excited little kid. It only made Regina smile.

"Are you that excited dear?" Regina asked

"I can't wait!" Emma said excitedly. 

Minutes later the strudels were out of the oven and on their respective plates with ice cream of course. Emma was making sounds of happiness and all Regina could do was laugh. Which just made Emma smile wider. 

"That was far too good babe" Emma said

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Regina said

"There's something else I enjoyed tonight" Emma said closing the distance between them. "you" 

That made Regina blush she turned around and took their plates to the dishwasher and added soap

When she was bent over Emma smacked her ass. "Emma!" Regina exclaimed

"Sorry not sorry couldn't help it" Emma said with a grin. 

Regina stood up and started the dishwasher and Emma wrapped her arms around her. Regina leaned back into her. 

"I do know we've been only dating a week but I want to be with you for a long time. Let me love you Regina no matter how scared you might be. I'll hear everything you have to tell me when you're ready to tell me but I'm telling you right now I'm with the you that is here now with me not the you of the past"

Regina turned around and cupped Emma's face and kissed her again and again. "I'm terrified but I want to be with you too. I don't know when I'll be ready to tell you."

"When you're ready, you're ready babe no pressure from me" Emma said

"Thank you" Regina said

"No problem Gina" Emma said

Regina kissed Emma and backed her out of the kitchen. 

"Just where might we be going" Emma said

"Back upstairs" Regina said kissing Emma

Emma picked Regina up for a second time the kissing continued as they went up the stairs. 

"I think you might be enjoying this too much" Regina said in Emma's arms

"I might be" Emma said wiggling her eyebrows and setting down Regina. 

Regina removed her robe setting it on a chair and Emma looked her up and down. "You're so damn perfect" 

Regina removed Emma's tank top and shorts. 

"You're not so bad yourself" Regina said kissing Emma. They managed to get into bed while they kissed and that lead to round two for the love birds to which after they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina woke up first that Saturday. She tried to untangle herself from Emma without waking her up but was unsuccessful. Emma held on to Regina tighter. "where do you think you're going?" Emma said sleepily. 

"Bathroom, then coffee" Regina replied. 

"You're gonna abandon me again?" Emma asked 

"I do not abandon" Regina said

"You left me alone last week" Emma replied

"I came back didn't I? You could always join me" Regina said

"You did..." Emma released her hold on Regina. "go do your thing and come back" Emma said kissing the mayor chastely

Regina got up from the bed and put on her robe she went and used the bathroom in the en-suite then went downstairs and prepared coffee and drank a mug before returning to her room. 

Emma just laid in bed half awake. Regina couldn't tell if she was asleep as her eyes were closed when she returned. She removed her robe and got back into bed with the sheriff. She kissed Emma 

"Mmm you taste like coffee" Emma said

"That's better than other things" Regina said fingering her hand through Emma's hair. "go back to sleep dear I'll be here" 

"Mmmkay" Emma said it wasn't long before her breath became heavy and evened out. 

Regina grabbed her book and began reading. Another hour past by and Emma was still asleep. She turned the page of her book and smiled at her sleeping lover. She still couldn't believe what was going on. A little over week ago she was single and lonely and now she had a beautiful woman who wants to love her in her bed. 

'Love is weakness' repeated over and over in her head. The voice of her mother. If love is a weakness then so be it. She thought to herself. She exhaled a sigh. One she thought Emma didn't hear but Emma did. 

"What was that for?" Emma asked sitting 

"Oh nothing" she set her book down and faced Emma putting an arm over Emma's waist. 

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Penny for your thoughts beautiful?" Emma asked

Regina wasn't sure she wanted to share this information with Emma but decided it was best to. "oh my mother, she had a saying that love is weakness"

"That's a bunch of bullshit if I ever heard of any. Love is Strength. I mean come on true loves kiss broke the curse did it not? "

"Yes it did" Regina said

"So don't you worry your little head that love is weakness it's a lie" Emma said

"I'll do my best to dear" Regina smiled and pulled Emma in for a kiss. 

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it's not easy" Emma said looking into Regina's eyes and caressing her cheek. "I meant what I said last night no pressure in sharing your past with me" 

"Thank you for being so understanding" Regina said.

Emma's stomach grumbled 

"Think it's time to feed you" Regina said with a chuckle getting out of bed and putting on her robe. Emma followed suit and got dressed after going to the bathroom. Putting on a tank top and some sweat pants. 

Emma sat down on a stool and watched Regina work her magic, but not literal magic in the kitchen. 

"Fuck why does your food have to be so damn good I could just marry you" Emma said after eating breakfast. 

Regina said "I'm glad you enjoy"  
Trying to disregard the marriage portion of what Emma said. She didn't want to think of her marriage to that terrible man when she was with this wonderful woman. 

"It's a fucking gift" Emma said with a grin but Emma could sense a change in Regina as she cleaned up. Emma walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't. It's just..." Regina said

"Just what?" Emma asked. 

"My marriage wasn't exactly happy" Regina confessed. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked

"Not really. Is that okay?" Regina asked 

"Of course it's okay babe." Emma said kissing Regina's cheek. Emma was letting go and walking away when Regina pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you for being so understanding again. "

"No problem" Emma pecked Regina's lips. "So we are out of bed what shall we do now?" 

"Well I'm not going back to bed if that's what you're thinking." Regina said

"But Henry won't be here for a couple of hours we could..." Emma wiggled her eyebrows. 

"You're insatiable, but as enticing as that sounds I do have things to do" Regina said leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs. 

"Awww, you're no fun" Emma said following her

"You weren't saying that last night" Regina said she stopped on the stairs and turned around "Nor will you say that later." Regina said lifting Emma shirt a bit and grazing her abs then turning around and finishing up the stairs. 

"You are not playing fair" Emma said

Once Regina got in the room she removed her robe and entered the en-suite and started the shower. Emma quickly removed her clothes and placed them on the bed and joined her girlfriend in the shower.

"I thought you'd return to bed" Regina said

"And miss you naked? No way" Emma said

Regina laughed and shampooed her hair. 

"You never said what we're doing" Emma said

"I know what I'm doing" Regina said. 

"And that is?" Emma asked washing Regina's back

"Working on my Apple tree and cider." Regina said

"Awww couldn't you do that tomorrow when I'm at work" Emma said it was her Sunday to work at the station. 

"Maybe but I'd prefer today" Regina said conditioning her hair. 

Emma said "okay. Is it alright if tag along?"

"Are you sure, you may be bored" Regina said

"I'm sure" Emma said

Emma got clean and they finished their shower and got dressed. She tagged along with Regina as she worked on her apple tree and cider. She did get bored but she also enjoyed watching her girlfriend work. 

A couple hours later they finished just in time for Henry to arrive at home. 

"Moms I'm home!" Henry said as loud as he could. 

"We can hear you kid" Emma said at a normal tone. 

Regina and Emma met Henry and Ruby at the door. 

"Oh wow you're clothed" Ruby said

"Don't even go there Rubes" Emma said covering Henry's ears. 

"I'm going to my room" Henry quickly ran away. 

"So how was last night?" Ruby winked 

"It was wonderful thank you Ruby for watching Henry. Was he behaved?"

"Like an Angel. I'm happy to watch him anytime I'm not working" Ruby said

"Thanks" Emma said

Ruby looked like she was going to say something but Emma interrupted "Nope you're not getting any specifics" 

"Awww come on " Ruby said

Then Emma was about to say something but Regina interrupted "don't you even dare you'll be single in a minute" 

"You heard the woman" Emma said grabbing Regina's waist.

"Jeez you're no fun you two" Ruby said. 

"Would you like some apple strudel to go?" Regina asked Ruby

"It's totally poison free" Emma said and Regina hit her arm. "hey I'm just speaking the truth" Emma said rubbing her arm.

"Sure I'll take some" Ruby said. 

Regina left and went to the kitchen and soon returned with a container handing it to Ruby.

"Thanks" Ruby said grabbing the container.   
"Let me know if you need anything anytime you lil family"

"Thank you again Ruby" Regina said  
"Yeah thanks Rubes" Emma said

"Well I'll get going then" Ruby said turning around and leaving. 

Emma locked the door. 

"I'll just go check on Henry" Regina said

"Kay" Emma said going into the living room

Regina made it up the stairs and knocked on Henry's door before entering

Henry was reading a comic book.   
"Hey Mom"

"Hello my Little Prince, how was your time with Ruby?" Regina asked

"It was great we played board games and watched TV, had burgers and milkshakes. Then we had a giant sundae and hot chocolate. Waffles, bacon, and sausage for breakfast" Did you have a good date with Ma?" Henry said 

"Yes we very much did" Regina said. Thinking he had way too much sugar in the last 24 hours than she liked.

"Mom?" Henry asked looking up from his comic. 

"Can Ma adopt me so you're both my parents?"

"Oh Henry that's a complicated question, but I look into it" Regina said

"You will? You're not mad are you?" Henry said. 

"I will and I'm not mad" Regina said sitting on Henry's bed and running her fingers through his hair. 

"Do you think Ma would want to?" Henry asked his brunette mother. 

"I think so but we'd have to ask her for sure" Regina said. 

"Can you keep this between us for now?" Henry asked

"Of course I can." Regina said kissing the top of Henry's head. "Anything else my Little Prince?"

"No I'm just going to read comics for awhile" Henry said.

"Okay your mother and I will be downstairs if you need anything" Regina said 

"Okay” Henry said returning to his comic

Regina got up from the bed and exited the room. Once she headed downstairs she found Emma on the couch flipping through the channels. She sat right next to her. 

“How’s Henry” Emma asked

“He’s Good, had a great time with Ruby. A bit too much sugar for my liking but it’s not all the time” Regina said. 

“Got to let the kid live a little” Emma said wrapping her arm around Regina’s shoulder. Regina leaned into Emma. 

They watched tv for awhile. Regina eventually made lunch and Emma got Henry. They sat around the table eating their lunch in a comfortable silence. 

Once lunch was done they played a game of Monopoly. In which Henry won by a landslide. 

“Good game kid” Emma said

“Good game Moms, can we play again?”

“Good game Henry. “ Regina said

“I think my pride has taken enough hurt for one day. Why don’t we watch some movies” Emma said 

“Okay I get to pick!” Henry said leaving the table and heading to the living room. 

Regina and Emma cleaned up the game. Henry was out of sight so Emma took this opportunity to kiss her girlfriend. After that Emma had a big smile on her face. 

“You like kissing me a that much dear?”  
Regina said smiling 

“You betcha” Emma said grabbing Regina’s hand and walking to the living room together. 

They watched a couple movies before it was time for Regina to make dinner. While Regina was making dinner Emma and Henry played video games. There was laughter from the living room it was filling Regina’s heart with pure joy. She wiped her hands with a towel and took a peak at the two people she cared about the most. They had so much happiness in their faces. 

Maybe Emma was right that her mother was wrong that ‘love is weakness’ is a lie. To hell with being strong if it isn’t a lie. If this is what weakness feels like then maybe she’d rather be weak. 

Emma turned her head and flashed a grin and blew a kiss to Regina then returned to the video game. 

Regina’s smile grew wider and returned to what she was doing in the kitchen. 

20 minutes later Regina told Henry to set the table. Emma walked into the kitchen after going to the bathroom “Is there anything I can do to help?” 

“Just grab the vegetables” Regina said carrying the main course to the table. 

Emma grabbed the veggies and brought them to the table and sat down. Henry had finished setting the table and was sitting and so was Regina. 

“Babe it looks and smells so good even the veggies”  
Emma said

“I hope you’ll be eating some of the vegetables“ Regina hinted

“Yeah Mom ditto to what Ma said” Henry said digging in and serving himself.

They talked about the video game they were playing and explaining it to Regina and then Henry went on about his comic books. Once dinner was done Henry helped clean up and Emma was left waiting in the living room alone. 

Regina and Henry joined her shortly after. They watched one and a half more movies. Henry had fallen asleep.

“I’ll take him up” Emma said getting off the couch 

“Are you sure I can get him” Regina offered 

“I got him” Emma said scooping up their son in her arms. Regina couldn’t help but notice the Sheriffs muscles flexing. Emma carried Henry to his room and put him to bed. 

Regina followed and kissed her son on the forehead before the both of the left the room and closed the door. 

Emma then followed Regina to the bedroom. Regina closed and locked the door with magic and kissed Emma swiping her tongue amongst Emma’s bottom lip asking for entrance which Emma happily obliged and moaned. Regina put her hands under Emma’s shirt and placed them on Emma’s defined abs. Eventually she ended the kiss and removed Emma’s shirt took a glance and grinned. 

“Like what you see Madam Mayor?” Emma asked

“Very much so” she licked her lips and began to undo Emma’s pants. Emma shimmied out of the pants when the zipper was pulled down. 

Regina looked Emma up and down. Emma just smiled and locked eyes with the Mayor. She was wearing too many clothes but she didn’t say anything, didn’t do anything as she was having Regina take the wheel this time.

Regina sat Emma down on the edge of the bed and stepped back slowly removing all of her clothing. “You said earlier I was no fun, are you having fun now Sheriff “

Emma was taken away, breathless, “T... To... Tons” Emma said stuttering. 

Regina chuckled and finished removing all her clothes she tossed her panties at Emma who was practically drooling. 

“Fuck you’re a goddess” Emma said looking up and down. Regina straddled Emma and removed Emma’s bra. Palming one of Emma’s breasts Regina kissed Emma. How was it that Emma could make her feel the way she did? Emma moaned as Regina massaged her breast eventually she grabbed Regina’s ass and Regina gave equal attention to Emma’s other breast. 

Regina moved her kisses up Emma’s neck to her ear and huskily whispered “Fuck me Em-ma” she said annunciating each syllable in Emma’s name. 

With that Emma stood up and went to the side of the bed removing the covers and sheets. Setting Regina down, removing her last piece of clothing, her underwear and getting on top Regina. Emma moves her hand down to Regina’s pussy and found so much wetness down there. 

“You’re so fucking wet for me babe” Emma said kissing Regina then starting to play with Regina’s sensitive nub. The action only making Regina more wet. 

Regina moaned “more”

Emma slipped two fingers inside Regina and began pumping away making sure to give attention to Regina’s clit with her thumb. 

“Fuck I’m so close” Regina said

That fuck only turned Emma on more. Emma moves her kisses to Regina’s left breast and then licking and sucking her nipple. Then giving attention to her right breast. Going faster and deeper into Regina soon she was putty in her arms. 

“EMMA!” Regina shouted. Thank goodness for that silencing spell other wise Henry definitely would have been woken up. 

Emma had the biggest smirk on her face after Regina came while she was recovering Emma licked her fingers clean and continued to smirk. 

“Satisfied with yourself dear?” Regina said catching her breath. 

“Only if you are, if you’re not then I can do more” Emma said kissing Regina. 

“I’m plenty satisfied Miss Swan. I do believe it’s my turn” Regina got on top of Emma and placed kisses all over the top of Emma’s body, she payed special attention to Emma’s abs eventually getting to her destination. She then licked and sucked Emma’s clit over and over again till she came all over her mouth. 

“Mmm that was so good babe” Emma said complementing her girlfriend. “Come here” Emma said opening her arms. Regina wiped her mouth and laid down in Emma’s arms resting her head on Emma’s chest. She felt safe and cared for, maybe even loved. However, it was too soon for that wasn’t it? Emma was fingering through her hair and that felt nice and soothing. Whatever this was she liked it a lot. 

“Good night Emma” Regina said 

“Good night Gina” Emma said

They both closed their eyes and soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma’s alarm went off and Regina woke up and reached over Emma to turn it off. She kissed the Sheriff.   
“Emma dear it’s time to get up” Regina said

Emma kissed Regina “Best way to wake up is to your kisses”

“I agree” Regina smiled 

Emma got on top of Regina and kissed her passionately 

Regina moaned into the kiss. When Emma broke the kiss she felt the loss. Emma got up and out of the bed. “I’m sorry I have to work today“

“You do what you got to do to keep our town safe” Regina said getting out of the bed. 

“What are you doing?“ Emma asked

“Sending you off to work. I’ll make you breakfast” Regina said putting on her robe. 

“Babe you don’t have to do that I can just get something at Granny’s” Emma said 

“Don’t be silly why have breakfast there when you can have it here at home” Regina said and didn’t realize her slip up until it was too late. 

Emma grinned and wrapped her arms around Regina “Sounds good babe let me hold you for a moment and then I’ll shower”

Regina wrapped her arms Emma and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder. 

They stood there for a couple of minutes and then Emma let go and walked to the en-suite. 

Regina appreciated Emma walking naked before heading downstairs. 

She fixed Emma a veggie omelette she was going to do her best to get Emma to eat healthier. She also prepared bacon as a compromise. 

Emma came downstairs and into the kitchen a plate was waiting for her. She sat down and took a bite of bacon. “Thanks babe” she dug into her omelette and wasn’t expecting what was inside. She slowly chewed and swallowed. “Veggies??” She looked at Regina 

“Yes you need to eat a bit healthier” Regina said 

“I know, I know thank you for looking out for me” Emma said kissing Regina’s cheek and then continued to eat. 

Regina drank her coffee as Emma ate. Before Emma was done she made a cup of coffee for her to go. 

“Thank you for breakfast and thanks for this” Emma said lifting up the to go cup and smiling

“You’re welcome” Regina said 

“I’ll be back over tonight unless you want me to go back to the loft” Emma gave Regina a kiss. 

“Come ho- here” Regina said almost slipping up again. She kissed Emma and slightly pushed her “Go before you’re late”

“Alright alright I’m out of here. I’ll see you tonight”  
Emma stole one more kiss from Regina before she left the kitchen and left the mansion. 

Regina poured herself another cup of coffee and took a sip before she started cleaning up. 

It was another hour and a half before Henry woke up. Regina was reading in her study. She heard the tv turn on and put a bookmark in her book and set it down before leaving her study. 

“Good morning my Little Prince” Regina said to Henry 

“Good morning Mom” 

“Would you like me to make you some breakfast?”  
Regina asked

“No thanks I’ll just have cereal this morning” Henry said

“Alright let me know if you change your mind” Regina said. Regina headed into the kitchen and prepared herself some toast and oatmeal. 

Her phone beeped and vibrated it was a text from Emma. 

Emma: Missing you beautiful. Nothing much going on in town, I’m on patrol. 

Regina took a bite of her toast before replying 

Regina: “Miss you too dear. Just having breakfast now”

Emma: “The kid awake?”

Regina: “He’s watching cartoons “

Emma: “that’s my boy!”

Regina: “you should get back to work”

Emma: “okay okay Boss.”

Regina put down her phone and finished her breakfast. Henry came in the kitchen as soon as she finished cleaning up. He poured himself some cereal and milk and sat down on the stool. 

“I’ll do my chores after I eat Mom” 

“Thank you Henry. Would you like to go to the comic book store after?” She ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah that’s be awesome!” Henry smiled at his Mother 

Regina loved that smile and it went straight to her heart. 

“Ok then we will go after chores are done”

On the other part of town Emma was getting ready for patrol she was all smiles thinking of Regina. She grabbed the keys for the patrol car and headed out. Emma spent her time roaming around town like she normally does. 

During her rounds she noticed Regina’s Mercedes outside of the comic shop. So she decided to stop by. Henry noticed her first. 

“Ma!” Henry said excitedly waving 

“Hey kid” Emma walked over and ruffled his hair. “Where’s your Mo-“ she didn’t get to finish saying   
The minute Regina walked into view her breath was taken away. She was looking fine as hell. 

Emma had to close her mouth to keep from drooling. 

“Ma you’re staring” Henry chuckled and returned to looking at comic books. 

Emma was pulled from her thoughts and smiled at her girlfriend. They walked towards each other and met halfway. The way Emma was looking at Regina made Regina’s heart race and her face blush. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure Sheriff” Regina said 

Emma replied with a quick chaste kiss 

“Emma! We’re in public” Regina whispered. 

“No on the PDA?” Emma asked 

“It’s just I’m not used to it” Regina said 

“You’ll get used to it” Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina. 

“You are working right now” Regina said keeping her hands to herself. 

Emma tucked some of Regina’s hair behind her ear then caressed her cheek “Consider me on break then” wrapping her arm back around Regina. 

Emma was hard to resist so eventually Regina wrapped her arms around her. 

“That’s more like it. How’s the kid he being good?” Emma asked 

“Yes, Henry is doing well” Regina said

“And how are you doing?” Emma asked

“Very good, but you didn’t answer me earlier” Regina

“About what?” Emma asked

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Regina asked

“Just checking in on my family” Emma said with a smile

“Family?” Regina asked. She didn’t see David or Snow nearby

“Yeah, you and Henry” Emma said as if it was obvious. 

“You consider me family?” Regina questioned 

“Yeah, of course I do. You’re my girlfriend and mother of my son. We’re family now “ Emma said 

“Yeah Mom we’re a family” Henry said walking up to them and wrapping his arms around them. 

“Yes we are a family” Regina said fighting back the happy tears that we’re trying to escape her eyes as best she could. 

Emma noticing the glistening in her girlfriend’s eyes. “Go ahead cry babe it’s okay”

She wasn’t a fan of having such an intimate moment in public but eventually the tears flowed and Emma wiped them away. 

“I’m ready to check out Moms” Henry said

“You’re not spending a small fortune are you?” Emma asked Henry

“Maybe a little” Henry said with a grin. 

Emma laughed. “Well I got to get back to work. Try putting one comic back kid” she kissed Regina goodbye and with that Emma left. 

“Do I have to Mom?” Henry asked Regina 

“Yes, you should listen to your mother” Regina said

“Okay I’ll pick one and put it away” Henry said walking to the counter. 

Regina couldn’t believe what just went down in the comic shop. She was all smiles though. 

Henry took a few minutes to choose which comic he was putting back. “I’ll come for you next time” he told the comic and put It back in the shelf. Then went back to the counter where his mom just paid for the other comics.  
“Thanks Mom” Henry said grabbing the bag from the counter. 

“You’re welcome Henry now keep up those good grades and you’ll have more comics”

“I will Mom “ Henry said as they left the store. 

They proceeded to go grocery shopping. Henry had slipped some unhealthy items Regina wouldn’t normally buy but Henry insisted they get them for his Ma. Regina added one more thing she wouldn’t normally get on their grocery trips, beer. 

Once they had gotten home Regina put away the groceries and prepared lunch. By the time that was finished Henry had finished half a comic book. He was so excited that’s all he talked about during lunch. Afterwards he went back upstairs to his room to read some more but not before thanking his mom for lunch and once again going to the comic book store. 

Regina was happy as she cleaned up from lunch. She decided it was time to do some reading herself so she headed to her study and picked up a book and sat down on the couch. 

By the time Emma arrived Regina was preparing dinner and Henry was playing video games. When she rang the doorbell it was Henry who greeted her at the door with a big hug. 

“Hey kid missed me?” Emma said as she hugged him back. 

“Yeah Ma but I bet Mom missed you more” Henry said letting go 

“Well I hope you’re right kid” Emma said walking in and closing the door behind her then locking it while Henry returned to the couch to his video game to turn it off and disappeared upstairs by the time Emma made it into the kitchen. 

Regina was all smiles when she saw Emma. She wiped her hands on a towel before walking towards Emma and greeting her with a kiss. Emma returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around Regina. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma. 

“What do you hope he’s right about?” Regina asked

“Mmmm that you missed me more than he missed me. I know I missed you”. Emma said kissing Regina’s cheek then peppering kisses on her neck. 

Damn Emma’s kisses felt good she gave more access to her neck before replying. “I do believe Henry’s right.” Normally she would be concerned about scarring him with their affection but she heard him go up the stairs. 

Emma’s kisses continued and her hands moved down to Regina ass and gave it a squeeze. Regina let out a moan before pushing Emma back by her shoulders stopping her. “I have to continue dinner” 

“Let’s just order pizza” Emma said wanting to kiss Regina more. 

“It’s almost ready, there’s beer for you in the fridge” Regina said removing Emma’s hands and arms from her body. She was so turned on but had to put on the brakes before something burned and Henry was home and still very awake. 

“Beer? For me? In YOUR fridge?” Emma asked shocked

Regina had returned to the stove “Yes, I know how much you love beer. Now why don’t you have one and relax on the couch?” 

“Thank you babe” Emma said walking to the fridge and getting a beer then heading to the living room. 

It was 14 more minutes till dinner was prepared.   
“Emma could you be a dear and have Henry set the table ?” Regina asked

“Yeah no problem babe” Emma set down her beer and got Henry from upstairs

They enjoyed a good dinner then played a game of Clue which Regina won. Which Henry was not surprised about. He explained to Emma that his Mom was very good at this game. 

Regina had put Henry to bed that night he gave her a big hug that just melted her heart a thousand times over. Regina kissed him on the head and tucked him in before turning off his light and leaving the room. 

Emma was downstairs on her third beer getting a good buzz. She was watching TV a rerun of Xena Warrior Princess. Regina came downstairs and turned off the TV. Before Emma could say anything she was straddled and kissed. She moved her hands to Regina’s hips. The kiss turned deeper and more passionate with more hunger. Emma ended up carrying the Mayor upstairs to her room shutting and locking the door. Clothes were quickly removed and soon they were naked in the bed. 

Emma was on top of Regina kissing her everywhere worshipping Regina‘a body. 

Regina moaned in ecstasy turning Emma on even more. Emma reached a hand down to Regina’s very wet pussy. “Fuck babe you’re so wet” Emma had no problem slipping in two fingers inside Regina and started pumping. 

“More” Regina requested so Emma slipped in another finger and didn’t stop pumping until Regina came. Emma then sucked her fingers clean. Emma wasn’t done with Regina and went to town downtown till she came twice more. Emma loves the taste of Regina. She kissed her way up to Regina’s lips after wiping off her face of Regina’s juices. 

“Just give me a moment” Regina said after tasting herself on Emma’s lips, but that moment turned into a few and her breath turned heavy and evens out. 

“Babe?” Emma asked and there was no response. Emma kissed Regina’s forehead and then laughed to herself. She wasn’t even mad Regina fell asleep on her she was actually damn proud. Emma pulled up the covers then wrapped an arm around Regina and went to sleep herself.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks went by it was the middle of the week. Emma was leaning back in her chair waiting for lunch hour to finally come. Her stomach grumbled in despair. Sure technically she could have lunch at anytime she wanted but she was trying to keep a schedule. What for? So she could see her beautiful girlfriend. She twirled a pencil between her fingers waiting in anticipation. The minutes slowly ticking by. 

Heels could be heard clicking on the tile floor of the sheriff’s office and that brought Emma out of her daze and put a smile on her face. The sound became louder and louder. Emma’s smile only grew wider. Then the reason for her smile appeared before her. 

“Why do you look so happy Sheriff Swan?” Regina asked in a serious tone and face. 

“You and only you, babe” Emma said as Regina rounded the desk. That’s when Regina smiled and Emma’s heart soared. 

Regina sat two bags and drinks on Emma’s desk then she was pulled down onto Emma’s lap. Emma kissed her girlfriend and Regina reciprocated the kiss. 

“Well hello dear” Regina said looking into those green eyes she has fallen in love with. 

“Hello” Emma said looking back at Regina’s brown eyes for a minute before saying “You brought lunch?” 

“Clever observation Sheriff” Regina said pecking Emma’s lips and then attempting to get up but Emma wouldn’t let go. 

“Nuh uh you’re staying right here” Emma said. “So what’s for lunch?” She asked. 

Regina laughed and shook her head as she removed the food from the bags “Grilled cheese no fries, but a side salad for you and a steak salad for me” 

“Okay not a bad compromise. I can do with a side salad and no fries “ Emma said removing one of her hands from Regina so she could eat. 

“You know this is silly” Regina said referring to her sitting on Emma’s lap. 

“I think it’s quite nice” Emma said taking a bite of grilled cheese. 

“Can I least sit in another chair beside you?” Regina asked 

“Nope you’re staying right here Madam Mayor” Emma said 

“If you insist.” Regina said beginning to eat her salad. 

Emma was all smiles during eating even during her salad. She took a drink of her beverage. “So how’s work going babe?” 

“It’s good” Regina said taking a bite of her salad. 

“Glad to here, things here have been slow as usual.” Emma said 

“And your reports?” Regina asked 

“All done and ready for your review” Emma said using her napkin to wipe off the greasy grilled cheese off her hand placing it back on Regina’s body. 

“Very good Sheriff Swan” Regina took a sip of her drink. “May I please get up from your lap now?” She asked as they were done eating 

“I suppose you may” Emma said sighing 

Regina got up from Emma’s lap and straightened her clothes. “Don’t be so down dear” 

Emma stood up and began to clean up the lunch. Once that was all put away Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and kissed her. 

Emma smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Regina. “I don’t want you to go “ she pouted

“Put that lip away this instant.” Regina said then kissing the Sheriff one more time before stroking her cheek gently. “Get back to work Sheriff Swan” Regina said 

“Okay okay, but one more kiss” Emma said and Regina placed both of her hands on Emma’s face kissing her one last time before walking away with a sway. 

Damn Emma hated Regina leaving but she sure enjoyed her watching her go. 

Later on that evening Henry was doing his homework on the dinning room table at the loft. Regina had to work late and asked Emma if she could watch Henry. 

“Hey kid you doing alright?” Emma asked her son. 

“Yeah I’m almost done Ma” Henry said writing away with his pencil on paper. 

It was just Emma and Henry at the loft Mary Margret and David had gone out to eat dinner. 

Emma was scrolling through pictures of her and Regina on her phone sitting on the couch. The TV was off so the kid could concentrate on his homework. 

Chinese food was ordered and was on it’s way. Unfortunately Emma wasn’t the best in the kitchen. 

Henry was packing up his homework into his backpack. “Ma?”

Emma looked up from her phone “Yeah kid?”

“Do you love Mom?” Henry asked 

“Henry...” Emma didn’t know what to say of course she was in love with his adoptive mother but things couldn’t be that simple could they? 

There was a knock on the door. Saved by the bell or the knock. Emma got up and answered the door grabbed the food and tipped the teenage kid that delivered it then closed the door. “Dinners here why don’t you grab the plates” she said walking over to the table. 

Henry grabbed the plates and set them on the table as Emma unloaded the square containers from the bag. She handed Henry some chopsticks. 

“You didn’t answer me Ma. Do you love Mom?”

Emma had just sat down and shoved her face straight from the container. Henry didn’t load up his plate he was waiting for an answer. 

Emma slowly chewed and contemplated on what to tell her 11 year old boy. Once she swallowed she said “I care deeply for your mother Hen”

Henry wasn’t satisfied with that answer. “Yeah but do you love her?” He said staring as his blonde mom. 

He just wasn’t going to let up at all. “I...uh...well...” Emma stumbled on her words. 

“Mom loves you I can tell by the way she looks at you” Henry said. 

“You...you think so?” Emma asked. She was deathly afraid of being rejected by Regina. Sure they had been doing well for over a month now and she had been in love with this woman long before that. All she wanted to do was love Regina which she had been doing all this time since they started dating but she never said it out loud specifically to Regina. Just that she told her to ‘Let me love you’

“I think so and you look the same way at Mom. So do you love her?” Henry asked 

“Yes I love her. Of course I love her” Emma finally admitted. 

Henry smiled and loaded up his plate and began eating. 

“So what was with the question?” Emma asked after taking a bite 

“I think you’re Mom’s happy ending, her True Love” Henry said before stuffing his face with chow mein. 

“I don’t know about all that kid” Emma said 

“You have to be! You make Mom so happy!” Henry said

“I don’t know Henry. Have you talked to your Mom about any of this?” Emma said. Sure maybe they loved each other but to be True Loves isn’t that a bit much? Sure she was the product of true love but her belief in it wasn’t strong. 

”No” Henry said 

“Okay good” Emma said

“But why is that good?” Henry asked. 

“Because I don’t want to scare your Mom away” Emma said

“You won’t scare her away. You’re the Savior Ma you bring Happy Endings” Henry said

“That’s a lot of pressure to put on a relationship. Especially one that’s this new Henry” Emma said

“Are you gonna tell Mom you love her?” Henry asked 

“Not yet it’s too soon” Emma insisted. 

“But-“ Henry was interrupted by Emma 

“No but’s I’ll tell your Mom when I’m ready. I want that moment to be special and don't pressure your Mom to tell me either. Now let’s eat so we can play”

“Yes Ma” Henry said

The rest of dinner was quiet. They played video games for an hour before Emma put Henry to bed. 

David and Mary Margaret arrived a half hour later. They were laughing as they came in the door. It was good that her parents had a good time out. Emma was on the couch with drinking a beer. 

“Hey kiddo” David said walking towards the couch

“Hey David” Emma said before taking a sip of her beer.

David kisses the top of her head before sitting down next to her. “How was your time with Henry?”

“It was interesting” Emma said continuing to drink her beer. 

“Interesting how sweetheart ?” Mary Margret asked sitting down in a side chair. 

“Well it has to with Regina I’m not sure you want to know” Emma said putting down her empty beer bottle on the coffee table. 

“Of course we want to know kiddo” David said. 

“Well Henry asked if I love Regina and basically believes I’m her happy ending and True Love. “

“What do you believe sweetheart? Do you love Regina” Mary Margaret asked

“Yes I love her but I am not sure I’m her True Love and Happy Ending. What if I’m not? It’s a lot of pressure to put on a relationship” Emma said

“Then love her as long as you have her. No matter the timeframe whether short or forever “ David said

“And you both are okay with that?” Emma looked between both of her parents. 

“Yes. It’s been quite the adjustment to get used to but we see how happy she makes you and that’s all we ever want for you Emma “ Mary Margret said

“It really means a lot to me that you’re not against my relationship with Regina” Emma said

“We really do want to see you happy kiddo” David said 

“Thanks she really means everything to me and Henry too. They’re my world”

“Just as you are ours” Mary Margaret said.

“I think I’ll head up to bed now.” Emma said getting up

“We love you sweetheart” Mary Margaret said standing and hugging her daughter. David came and wrapped his arms around them. 

“Love you too “ Emma said she grabbed her beer bottles as soon as the hug was over and recycled them before going to bed. 

Emma laid in her bed thinking for hours about what she discussed with Henry and her parents. What If he was right though what would be so bad about that? Nothing, it would be lovely. It’d be a dream come true. She put away her insecurities that had crawled up and fell asleep with happy thoughts


	10. Chapter 10

Emma rang the door bell to the Mayor’s Mansion after about 45 seconds of waiting she was pulled inside and then pressed up against the door which closed as she was pressed up against it. She was kissed quickly and she returned the kiss.

Regina kissed her again this time more deeply eventually swiping her tongue at Emma’s lower lip asking for entrance which Emma gladly granted as the kiss heated up and became more passionate both Regina and Emma let out moans of pleasure. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. The kiss ended when the need for air became too great. 

“Woah Gina where did that come from?” Emma asked after with a goofy grin on her face

Regina smirked “I have been thinking about you all day” 

“Is that so?” Emma asked and Regina nodded biting her lip. 

“So shall we have dinner or skip right to dessert?” Emma asked wiggling her eyebrows. 

Regina playfully hit Emma on the shoulder “Dinner first”

“I’m okay with that besides it smells great in here” Emma said letting go of her girlfriend. 

“Good and thank you. Now let’s eat” Regina said grabbing Emma’s hand and walking to the dinner table. 

Emma pulled out her chair for her which she wasn’t expecting. “You didn’t have to do that dear”

“We’re on a date and if I haven’t done it in the past it’s my mistake” Emma said

“We’re not even eating out” Regina said

“Still I want you to feel that you’re special, that this time we’re having is special” Emma said pushing in Regina’s chair and then going to sit in her own

“You’re so very thoughtful. You make me feel very special Emma” Regina said smiling

“Good I’m glad. You’ve outdone yourself again Gina everything looks and smells so great”  
Emma said

“I hope it tastes great too “ Regina said taking the first bite. 

‘I know what tastes great’ Emma thought to herself and almost laughed at loud at her dirty thought but she dug into her food and after a few bites she chewed and swallowed. “Definitely tastes great” she took a sip of her wine and resumed eating. 

“I’m glad you like it” Regina said

“Like isn’t the right word” Emma said taking another bite. 

“Oh then what is?” Regina asked sipping her wine

“Love, I love it “ Emma said. ‘Much like I love you’ Emma thought to herself as she seemed to clean off her plate and grab seconds. 

Regina chuckled “Well I’m glad you’re enjoying my cooking”

“Mmhmm” Emma said with her mouth closed and full. 

Regina continued to eat as she watched Emma thoroughly enjoy her second serving of her cooking.  
She was glad there was something she did that Emma loves. Regina finished eating and lovingly looked at Emma. When their eyes eventually locked so many emotions were said without words and even though Emma may not have said I love you out loud in that moment Regina felt loved. Maybe she should be the one to say it first. However, she has yet to tell Emma any of her past and for that love to be ripped away she feared it. Maybe not saying it out loud would make it hurt less. She quickly pushed away those thoughts and returned to the moment. 

Emma felt like she could explode saying those three words at anytime. Ever since her talk with Henry it’s all she could think about. Maybe it wasn’t too soon, clearly in this moment she wouldn’t be rejected or at least she didn’t feel that way but she refrained from saying it. She was done eating now if she couldn’t say how much she loved this woman in front of her she could at least show her. 

She walked over to Regina and pulled out her chair. Once Regina stood up she kissed her and scooped her up into her arms. Regina giggled into the kiss. Gosh she loved every which way Regina laughed. She was ready to carry her up the stairs but the next thing she knew they were already in Regina’s bedroom. 

Regina magicked them upstairs. She was still in the Sheriff’s strong arms when she kissed Emma deeply and then she was being gently laid down on the bed. She already used magic to bring them up here why not get rid of their clothes too. At the flick of the wrist Emma was on top of her naked kissing her neck in the spot that made her knees weak. Thank goodness she was laying down already. Emma palmed her right breast and began to massage it. Regina let out a moan she felt herself getting more wet. 

Emma kissed Regina on the mouth and asked for entrance swiping her tongue in Regina’s lower lip. Regina granted access and Emma moaned into the kiss. Emma then moved her hand to Regina’s left breast giving it much needed attention. When the need for air came up Emma stopped all that she was doing and just stared at the woman she loved before her. After a minute she caressed Regina’s cheek. Regina’s hand went over Emma’s “You’re so fucking beautiful and perfect Regina Mills”

Regina’s eyes filled with happy tears she let them fall “Oh Emma you’re so perfect and beautiful too” Emma kissed away her tears. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry babe” Emma said

“It’s okay they’re happy tears because you my dear make me so happy” Regina said before pulling Emma down for a kiss. 

Emma’s right hand traveled down to Regina’s sex and started massaging her sensitive nub. Fuck Regina was so wet. It turned Emma on even more. Regina moaned into their kiss that turned into more open mouth kisses. Emma didn’t waste much time after a couple minutes she inserted two fingers inside Regina and started pumping slow and steady before going harder and faster. It wasn’t taking Regina long tonight to come to orgasm. Emma used the heel of her hand to bump Regina’s clit just the right way to make her lover, her girlfriend cum. 

“FUCK EMMA” Regina screamed as she reached the peak of her orgasm. 

Emma had this satisfied grin on her face as she laid down next to Regina. Regina took Emma’s hand and sucked her two fingers clean. 

“Fucking hell thats hot” Emma said. 

Regina smirked then kissed Emma as she got on top of her. She kissed her lips, then her neck, her collarbone, each breast, and kept moving her kisses lower and lower. She wanted to taste Emma tonight. It was she was waiting for all week. What she was craving for all day. She stopped when she got to Emma’s glistening pussy. “My oh my someone has been anticipating and is rather turned on “

“Yes now Gina please” Emma said

“Please what dear?”

“Fuck me... fuck me please” Emma begged

Regina licked up Emma‘a slit right to her clit and started working her tongue occasionally sucking on the sensitive nub. Emma’s hands went into brown locks as Regina worked her tongue magic. It too wasn’t long before Emma reached orgasm. There was an explicit amount of fucks that came out of Emma’s mouth as she came close and finally did cum. Emma’s hands left Regina’s hair and went to her sides. Regina crawled up Emma’s body leaving kisses here and there. She wiped her mouth before settling next to Emma. 

Once Emma recovered she chastely kissed Regina’s lips. They were on their sides facing each other having another moment of unspoken words but emotions exchanging. 

Regina was lost in Emma’s green eyes she never wanted to lose what she has found with Emma. She was indeed in love with the savior. If anyone told her that years ago she would have laughed in their faces before killing them. With all the death and hurt she caused did she deserve to be this happy? She wasn’t sure, but that wasn’t going to stop her from being happy in this moment she decided. She was choosing love over fear or hate. She indeed was a changed woman. 

Emma thought where did this woman she loved go just right now her eyes has creased for a moment before settling relaxed again. Should she ask or just let it be. She decided to just let it be. If Regina wanted to share her thoughts then she’d wait for it to happen. She didn’t want to ruin what they had going on at the moment. 

Regina placed a hand on Emma’s cheek before kissing her again and again. Emma pulled Regina closer to her leaving her arm wrapped around Regina. Regina’s hand moved to her mouth as she covered a yawn. 

“Sorry” she said

“Don’t be I know you had a long day today “ Emma said with a smile before kissing Regina’s forehead.   
“Get some sleep I’ll clean up downstairs”

“I don’t want you to leave” Regina said

“Okay I’ll stay till your asleep how’s that?” Emma said

“I guess it’s okay” Regina said

Emma started running her fingers through Regina’s hair.   
“I won’t be far my beautiful Gina I’ll be back in bed with you in a jiffy. So close your eyes and let sleep take you to a wonderful dream”

Emma kept running her fingers through Regina’s hair till she fell asleep. She slowly got up from the bed and put on her shirt that was nicely folded on the chair in the room. She headed downstairs and first grabbed the leftovers and put them away. Then cleared off the table and cleaned the kitchen. She walked to the front door and picked up her bag that was left there when she was attacked when she entered the door earlier that evening. She carried it upstairs to the bedroom and set it down on her side of the bed. She watched the Mayor sleep for a few minutes before going into the en-suite to brush her teeth. She then got into bed with Regina and made herself the big spoon before falling asleep herself. 

The next morning Emma woke up and reached for Regina but she wasn’t there. However, she did smell bacon. She went to her bag and grabbed a tank top, underwear, and basketball shorts getting dressed. She walked downstairs and heard Regina humming a song. She then walked into the kitchen and walked behind Regina wrapping her arms around her and kissing her cheek. 

“Good morning dear” Regina said 

“Good morning babe. Did you sleep well?” Emma said

“I did and thank you for cleaning up. Now go sit down before this bacon will not be yours” Regina said

“Your hands are totally free to do whatever but okay. “ Emma said kissing her girlfriends cheek one more time and letting go. She then moved to the coffee pot and filled up the mug that was waiting there for her. She took a sip and hummed in satisfaction then sat down. 

It wasn’t long before a plate of food was set in front of Emma.   
“Thanks babe” she said before digging in. 

Regina had her plate in her hand and was sitting next to Emma   
“You’re very welcome” Regina said setting her left hand on Emma's thigh. Emma nearly choked on her food.   
“You okay dear?” Regina asked

Emma took a sip of her coffee “Huh yeah okay fine and dandy”

Regina chuckled and began to eat her bacon-less meal. 

After breakfast they cleaned up together. Emma smacked Regina in the ass when she was bent over putting the last dish in the dishwasher. Emma was basically attacked with a kiss after that. Regina putting her arms around Emma’s neck. Emma’s hands went straight to Regina’s ass and squeezed. 

‘Gosh I love this woman’ Emma thought as she kissed Regina back. The kiss deepened and Regina was walking Emma back towards the living room. They eventually crash landed on the couch with Regina on top of Emma. They made out for awhile catching their breaths when needed and then resuming. 

They laid their happily for sometime before Emma’s phone rang.  
They ignored it and it stopped but then it rang again.   
They ignored it once more hoping the caller would just leave a message but it rang a third time.

Emma removed her hand from inside Regina’s robe and Regina pulled her hand out from under Emma’s tank top. Regina adjusted her robe as soon as she got up from Emma. Emma groaned and grabbed her phone. 

“Hello Mary Margaret, what’s so urgent?” Emma said then thinking of Henry “is Henry alright?” She then asked. 

At the mention of Henry’s name Regina was paying more attention trying to hear what Mary Margaret was saying 

“Oh yes Henry is fine we were just wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner tonight before you pick up Henry “ Mary Margret said

Emma looked at Regina and waited for a response. 

Regina just shook her head. 

“Regina is in the bathroom how bout I get back to you later about it?” Emma said into the phone. Regina just glared at her 

“Okay sweetheart enjoy your day off make sure you let us know.” Mary Margaret said 

“I will thanks” Emma said 

“Love you” Mary Margaret 

“Love you too” Emma said and hit the end button on her phone and tossed the phone on the coffee table. 

“Why didn’t you say no?” Regina said

“Because I wanted to negotiate a maybe or a yes from you” Emma said getting closer to Regina

“No” Regina said firmly

“Come on Gina it’s just dinner with my parents” Emma said

“And that right there is the problem” Regina said

“Please please please babe” Emma gave her best puppy dog eyes. Eyes that reminded Regina so much of Henry. Speaking of Henry he would be there too. 

Regina was wavering in her decision. 

“We don’t have to stay long just eat dinner, grab our boy and come back ho- here” Emma said catching herself by almost saying home. 

Regina smiled as she noticed Emma’s partial slip

“Is that a yes?” Emma said. 

Regina then nodded 

“You’re the best babe” Emma said chastely kissing Regina’s lips. 

“And you’re insufferable” Regina said

“Yeah but you love me anyways” Emma said without even realizing it. 

“Yes I do dear” Regina said nonchalantly as if it were a normal regular responses. 

Emma replayed what she just said and a quick look of horror was on her face until she realized what Regina said. That look of horror on Emma’s face worried Regina. Maybe Emma could get away with everything as normal after this.

“Did you just say what I think you just said?” Emma asked 

It wasn’t a special moment. She wanted to say I love you where there was maybe a picnic basket, sunset, with music playing, maybe on the beach or something not like this. However, to hell with special. 

“Actually never mind you don’t have to answer that” Emma stated she was stumbling on her words a bit. 

They were still facing each other sitting side by side. 

Regina was confused at this time. She basically just confessed her love to Emma and Emma was being her idiot self. The idiot self she has fallen in love with. 

“I love you too Regina Mills” Emma said with a big grin 

“Oh Emma Swan I love you so much” Regina said cupping Emma’s face and kissing her. There was a pulse of air and light. Leaving the two women shocked. 

“True Loves kiss” Regina said with a smile and tears running down her face and kissing Emma again. 

“So that doesn’t scare you babe?” Emma asked wiping away the tears with the pads of her thumbs 

“No, not at all” Regina replies

“Good...I was scared you’d be scared. “ Emma said

“I’m not so put your fears away, my love” Regina said 

“My love I like that, or should I say I love it” Emma said 

Regina lightly hit Emma’s shoulder “You’re an idiot but you’re my idiot“

Emma wiped the last of Regina’s tears before rubbing her shoulder pretending to be hurt. 

“I didn’t hit you that hard” Regina said kissing Emma’s cheek. 

“I dunno I think you might be stronger than you think” Emma said with a smirk. 

“To be honest I wanted to say I love you during a special date, you’re not disappointed are you?”  
Emma asked

“Not at all my love” Regina said kissing Emma. 

“Good me neither and I definitely love it when you say my love” Emma said

The next moment Emma’s phone rang it was Mary Margaret. Emma stood up and picked up her phone. 

“Yes Mary Margaret we saw and felt the pulse too.   
Yes we are okay and we will be over for dinner tonight but unless there’s a complete emergency I’d like some uninterrupted alone time with my girlfriend before we come over.” Emma said answering all of Mary Margaret’s frantic questions. 

“Yes yes we will see you tonight for sure I promise. Love you too bye” Emma said shoving her phone in her pocket. 

“She’s going to go nuts when she finds out the reason is us” Emma said but Regina frowned. Emma picked up and carried her. “Turn that frown upside down. I meant nuts in a good way” Emma said going towards the stairs. Regina put her arms around Emma’s neck. 

“And just where do you think you’re going with me?”  
Regina asked as Emma ascended the stairs. 

“To bed to make love to my True Love” Emma said then finishing up going to the stairs. 

“Good answer “ Regina said as she kisses Emma again and again as Emma reached the bedroom and closed the door with her foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended not how I expected it to. I know I wrote it but 😂 sometimes things write themselves. 
> 
> What do you think? Was the exchange of I loves you good enough? 
> 
> What about that true loves kiss? Too soon ? Not soon enough hehehe 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Regina and Emma arrived at the Charming’s loft for dinner. Henry and David were playing video games while Snow answered the door. 

“Come in, come in you two. You really saw the pulse?” Snow said as she ushered the two ladies in. 

“Of course, it was our True Loves kiss” Emma said removing her jacket and placing it on the coat rack. 

“I knew it!” Henry exclaimed happily as he pressed buttons on his controller. 

Regina handed her coat to Emma who hung it up. 

David said “congratulations you two!” 

“Oh my true loves kiss!” Snow said excitedly

While she was a bit conflicted about it being Regina she was truly happy for her daughter. 

The two ladies sat down at the table. 

“Yeah I bet the whole town is buzzing about it “ Emma said proudly and squeezing Regina’s hand.   
Regina squeezed back and kissed Emma cheek. 

Snow returned to the kitchen to finish up dinner. 

Within 15 minutes dinner was served and everyone was sat at the table. 

Emma told the quick story of how their true loves kiss happened as they ate. 

Henry couldn’t be more happier for his moms.

Once dinner was finished Henry, Emma, and Regina said their goodbyes to David and Snow. 

At the ride home the kiss was talking a mile a minute about his time with his grandparents. 

Once they were inside the mansion Regina told Henry “Henry why don’t you get ready for bed “ 

“Okay mom” Henry said and quickly went up the stairs. 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. “I love you, thank you for going over to my parents”

“You’re welcome and I love you too” Regina said then kissing her true love. 

Emma carried Regina up the stairs to Regina’s room. 

Regina just laughed. 

Henry heard his mother’s laughter as he brushed his teeth. He loved being a family with his two moms. 

Once the ladies were changed into their pajamas they went to Henry’s room and gave him a kiss goodnight. 

“Love you moms” Henry said 

“Love you too kid” Emma said

“Love you my little prince” Regina said as she turned off the light 

Emma grabbed Regina’s hand and held it as they left the room and headed downstairs they spent some time drinking apple cider and cuddling on the study couch. Regina read a book while Emma played games on her phone. 

Emma was about to beat a level when Regina started kissing her neck, grabbing Emma’s phone and setting it down on the side table. Emma didn’t even protest. Her character died and the sound played but she was too busy kissing the mayor deeply. 

They made their way up the stairs kissing each other and trying not to be too loud to wake Henry up. Once they reached the bedroom. The door was magically locked and pajamas were removed. 

They didn’t rush, they took their time exploring each other’s bodies into the early morning till they fell asleep in each others arms. 

SQSQSQSQ

Days were turning into weeks and Emma was spending more and more time with the Mills at the Mansion. Not that anyone had complaints. 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist as Regina was making bacon. “Good morning dear but you know the rules” 

Emma kissed Regina’s neck then let go of her true love and took two steps back “God forbid I don’t get my bacon. Good morning my gorgeous sunshine girlfriend”

Henry rounded the stairs and entered the kitchen. “Are you two done being gross ?” 

Emma turned around and faced their son and walked towards him ruffling his growing head of hair.   
“For now kid”

“Set the table Henry” Regina said 

“Yes Mom” Henry said then went to grab the plates. 

Emma sat down at the table and watched her family do their morning routine. She was happy, truly happy and she hoped her family was just as happy as she was. 

They had breakfast and Emma had her bacon of course. Emma dropped Henry off at a friends house. 

As Henry exited the car Emma said “See you at dinner kid. “

“See you Ma” Henry said and disappeared from Emma’s sight into his friends house. 

Emma drove away and wondered what she was gonna do with herself. Regina was busy with making her apple cider. She had the rest of the morning and the whole afternoon. So she headed off to an adventure out of town. 

Emma walked down the line of shops and found herself missing her two favorite people. She picked up some things for Henry. A couple pair of pants as he was growing out of his, and some comic books.  
She wondered what she could get Regina and found herself in front of a jewelry shop. 

She was happily greeted and welcomed into the shop as soon as the bell rang up above her. Emma spent a good amount of time there. She probably would have bought the whole store if she could but she left with two items. She checked her phone to see the time and realized she needed to head back to Storybrooke. 

Emma grabbed the bags she wanted to take and flowers she had bought earlier and rang the doorbell to the mansion. Regina had taken a couple minutes to answer the door and when she did Emma’s breath was taken away. 

“Flowers for milady” Emma said with a grin 

Regina looked at Emma and her contents

“Oh Emma you shouldn’t have” Regina said taking the flowers and letting Emma in. 

“Where’s the kid?” Emma said walking in

“Here Ma! What did you get!?” He said excitedly pausing his game in the living room”

Regina closed and locked the door and went on to find a vase for the flowers. 

Emma entered the living room and gave the bags to Henry. “Pants and comics” 

“Awesome!” Henry said and ran up to his room with the bags. 

After Regina placed the flowers on the kitchen table she went to find Emma who was sitting in the study. 

“Thank you for the flowers, and Henry’s things, you spoil us” Regina said kissing Emma 

“Well I do work hard for my family, what’s a little spoiling every once in awhile?”

“It’s too much especially with Christmas around the corner” Regina said

“I think it’s just enough “ Emma said kissing Regina. 

Regina deepened the kiss and Emma moaned and used her magic to shut the door. 

“I have to start dinner” Regina said trying to catch her breath. 

“You can spare a few more minutes babe” Emma said kissing Regina again

Regina couldn’t deny her feelings and kissed Emma back kiss after kiss. 

Henry went back to his game after putting away his stuff and noticed the closed door to the study he just shook his head with a smile on his face. 

“Emma...” Regina said restraining herself from taking things any further. 

“I know I know. Dinner” Emma said and let go of Regina. 

They fixed themselves up and left the study and went their separate ways. Emma to the living room and Regina to the kitchen. 

“Did you try your pants?” Emma asked Henry 

“They’re a little long” Henry said. 

“Well good maybe they’ll last you awhile” Emma said grabbing a controller 

“Thanks Ma “ Henry went home after finishing his current match and played a game with Emma while Regina cooked dinner

Regina heard the laughs coming from the living room and smiled. She was cooking her famous lasagna with red pepper flakes. 

Once dinner was over and Henry was off to bed. The ladies were in bed. They said their I love yous and headed off to sleep that night. 

The following morning Regina found a beautiful bracelet on her arm. Emma had slipped it on during their sleep. Her heart melted and looked at the sleeping blonde and kissed her awake. 

“Mmmmm mornin babe” Emma said against Regina lips before kissing her back 

“Thank you” Regina said pulling back. 

“Oh for what?” Emma asked being coy 

“This! It’s so beautiful.” Regina showed off her bracelet and playfully hit Emma

“I saw it and just had to buy it” Emma said

“You should have waited for Christmas” Regina said

“You make everyday feel like it’s Christmas” Emma said with a smile

Regina was about to say something when the alarm on the clock went off. 

“Guess we got to get ready for our day “ Emma said 

“Yes we do” Regina said 

So they did. They got ready for their day together and had a great day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the LONG delay between chapters. To be honest I wasn’t sure I was gonna get the writing bug back. I have felt bad thinking everyday how do I continue this story and bringing it to an end. 
> 
> While I don’t know when the end will be I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the upcoming belated Christmas chapter. Better late then never. 
> 
> Happy belated New Years hope you all stay healthy this year as we continue to live through different times during this pandemic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the belated Christmas chapter hope you enjoy!

The rest of the days past and it was Christmas. 

Henry woke up and ran to his moms room jumping on top of Emma.   
"Wake up Moms! It's Christmas!"

"Henry" Regina said sleepily 

Emma was half dead to the world depsite Henry's full weight bouncing ontop of her.

"It's Christmas morning! Wake up, wake up"  
Henry said excitedly

Luckily for everyone the two women decided to fall asleep with pajamas on and left the door open knowing their son would be happily coming in early in the morning

"Merry Christmas my little prince" Regina said.   
Emma moved Henry's body to the middle of the bed as soon as she woke up. 

"Kid I never thought you'd ever bounce on my bladder ever again..." Emma rubbed her eyes "Merry Christmas Hen" she kissed the top of his head and Regina followed suit.

"Let's go let's go" he bounced on the bed grabbing their hands

"Give me a minute" Emma said and uncovered herself from the blanets and went to the ensuite. 

Regina got up and put on a robe. 

"She is taking forever!" Henry said waiting at the edge of the bed. 

"Patience my little prince" Regina said

Soon enough Emma exited the ensuite, Henry hopped off the bed and raced out of the bedroom. 

"Henry slow down" Regina said sternly exiting the room. 

Emma laughed and followed her family out the room and down the stairs to the Christmas tree.

There were more presents under the tree then when he went to bed. 

"Can I open my presents?" He looked up at his parents

"Go for it kid" Emma said

Regina whispered to Emma "Do you think we got carried away?"

Wrapping paper was flying in the air and the pure joy on Henry's face made Emma say "Maybe but look at his face"

"He's really happy" Regina said

"Merry Christmas babe" Emma said

"Merry Christmas my love" Regina said kissing her girlfriend

Once Henry opened a few presents he grabbed one present for each of his mothers from him. He requested they sit on the couch and stop with the kissy face. 

He had given Emma a video game for his console they could play together. "Awesome kid I love it!"

For Regina he had gotten her a first edition of a classical book. "Oh Henry this is perfect thank you"

Emma got up and grabbed a small box wrapped and topped with a tiny bow. She handed it to Regina. 

Regina carefully removed the paper and opened it to find earrings that matched the bracelet Emma got her not that long ago. "Emma they're beautiful" she said

"Just like you babe" Emma said

Regina took them out of the box one by one putting them on. 

"They look great Mom!" Henry said. 

Regina gave Emma a slight peck on the lips before getting up and grabbing a box for Emma and handing it to her. She was slightly nervous about this gift. 

Like a child Emma tore through paper. Inside was a box and inside that box was a swan with a crown key chain with a key attached. 

Emma picked up the key and got up from her spot and walked to the front door. She unlocked then opened the door and put the key in lock turned it as soon as it turned turn she smiled. She closed and locked the door and walked back to the couch. 

"Thank you babe I love it" she said hugging her girlfriend. 

"Will you move in ?" Regina tentatively asked 

"You want me to move in?" Emma asked

Regina nodded. 

Emma was choked up and overwhelmed with emotions. Tears were falling from her eyes. Never in all her years did she think she’d have home but she finally did. 

Regina wiped the tears from Emma's face  
and Emma just kissed Regina hugging her at the same time. 

"Is that a yes Ma?" Henry asked 

"Yeah it is kid" Emma said. 

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Henry said 

"It sure is Henry" Regina said

They opened their remaining presents and then had breakfast. 

That afternoon they headed over to the Charmings to exchange presents and have an early dinner. 

Regina was talking to Snow in the Kitchen.   
Henry was reading a book he had gotten from Snow in the living room. 

Charming approached his daughter. "Moving out is a big step kiddo"

"You know I've barely even been here" Emma said

"We've missed you but you're happy so we're happy" David said 

"I'm really happy dad. I have my family, they're my home. Now I get to be with them permanently." Emma said as she watched her girlfriend and Mother interact. 

“What do you think those two are talking about?”  
She asked. 

“Probably who’s better at cooking what, but who knows “ David said wrapping his arm around his daughter smiling. 

Over in the kitchen both Snow and Regina were preparing dinner. Snow had asked Regina for her help. Not that she needed it. However, she did have an ulterior motive. They had just talked about who was going to cook what. 

“Regina...” Snow said

“Yes Snow did you forget something? I thought we sorted everything out for dinner “ Regina said

“It’s not that...” Snow said 

“Then what is it?” Regina asked

“It’s just I wanted to thank you” Snow was struggling with her words. 

“For dinner ? it’s no problem. I love to cook “ Regina said

“No for Emma” Snow said wiping her hands on her apron. 

“Emma?” Regina responded

“Yes Emma... I know you and I haven’t had the most easiest of relationships but I want to thank you for making my daughter happy. Despite my reservations at first you’ve shown David and I that you love her very much “ Snow said. 

“I love her with my whole heart” Regina said briefly looking at Emma with a smile before she was embraced by Snow. She stiffened and didn’t really know what to do at first but then returned the hug to Snow. 

“Snow I can’t breathe” Regina said after a moment. 

“Oh sorry” Snow said letting go. 

“Shall we get ok with dinner then?” Regina asked

“Oh yes” Snow said 

Once dinner was prepared they all sat around the table and dug into the delicious meal both Snow and Regina made. They of course had dessert. 

“Thank you for the delicious meal” David said patting his stomach

“Yeah grandma and mom it was great!” Henry said copying his grandfather. 

“It was our pleasure” Regina said

Emma was still stuffing her face “yes it’s awesome”

Regina just shook her head but had a smile on her face. She loved the Buffoon that was Emma Swan. 

Once dinner was finally over they watched Home alone on the television. After that Henry was left at the loft with his grandparents. 

Emma used her new key once they arrived she had the biggest grin on her face. She placed her keys on the key rack and kicked off her boots. 

Regina locked the door. She still had her shoes on and was a tiny bit taller then Emma. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Welcome home my love” she kissed Emma cheek and tightened her hold on Emma. 

Emma placed her hands over Regina’s for a moment before turning around and facing Regina. She removed a strand of hair off Regina face and kissed her. “Thank you babe for making this day my best day ever “ 

“Thank you for accepting the offer to move in” Regina said. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Emma asked. 

“I might have worried some” Regina said

“Well worry no more” Emma said kissing the tip of Regina’s nose then lips then bending down to remove Regina’s shoes. “I’m here’s to stay there’s no getting rid of me now “

Regina removed her shoes with Emma’s assistance. She then walked to the study to pour them some apple cider. Emma lit the fire place. They drank, they kissed, they made love on the soft rug in front of the fire. With her head on Emma’s chest she listened to every heartbeat as Emma ran her fingers through her hair. She fell asleep knowing she was loved and that her love was here to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and your comments they mean a lot to me! Keep them coming dear readers.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma was furious! Regina had just told her all the horrible things about her marriage to Leo, her despicable grandfather. She needed to get out this energy. So she put on her tennis shoes. 

"Emma where are you going?" Regina asked

"I'll be back I just..." Emma couldn't explain herself. 

"I love you I promise I'll be back" she cupped Regina's face and kissed her before grabbing her keys and was then out the door. 

Regina had tears coming down her face. What was Emma thinking? Feeling? Why was she leaving? Reliving those memories weren't a good time and now her love was leaving even though she promised to be back. She worried things would be different. She locked the door in front of her then busied herself with house chores. 

Emma parked her car and then she bolted. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She yelled "Fuck you!" As loud as she could. There was nothing she could do to this man he was already dead. If she could she'd raise him from the dead just to kill him herself. She then teleported herself to her car. 

She grabbed things from around town before heading to 108 Mifflin Street. When she returned she unlocked the door with her key and headed inside. 

"Babe I'm home!" Emma said loudly. 

Regina came out of their room and headed down the stairs to meet Emma. She was relieved to hear Emma's voice. 

"I didn't know what to do so I got some stuff after running. I'm sorry if I worried you. " Emma said apologetically. 

Regina took the flowers Emma offered her. "I'm just glad you're home" she said before kissing her love. 

"What else do you have there?"   
She asked

"Oh just some chocolates and ice cream" Emma said with a smile. 

"I'll just put these in a vase" Regina said walking away

Emma went to put away the ice cream. 

They met in the study.   
Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. "I really am sorry I bolted like that right after but I had to get some energy out and yell at the world"

"You came back as promised" Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and rested get head on her shoulder. 

Emma kissed the top of Regina's head. "I love you Gina, that's never gonna change"

"You keep saying that but one day, one story, might be too much" Regina said worriedly

"No matter what day, what story, what memory I will continue to love you, to show that I love you, I'll be here, you're stuck with me" Emma said tightening her hold on Regina. 

Regina cried into Emma's shoulder and Emma ran her hand through Regina's hair. When Regina stopped crying Emma wiped her tears and kissed her girlfriend. 

"I love you Emma Swan" Regina said

"I love you too Regina Mills" Emma said and let go of Regina. She poured two glasses of cider and handed one to her true love. 

"Thank you" Regina said taking a sip of her drink

"You're welcome babe" Emma said wrapping her arm around Regina's waist. 

They stood and drank their apple cider. Emma wondered if she was enough for Regina. While at the same time Regina thought the same thing about Emma. 

Regina took a seat on the couch once she finished her glass and set it aside. 

Emma finished her drink and sat on her lap. 

"What are you doing Miss Swan?" Regina asked

"Enjoying the company of my girlfriend and telling her that she's perfect, beautiful, and no matter her past I'm with her till the end"  
Emma said capturing Regina's lips. 

Regina deepened the kiss and moaned grabbing Emma's breast. 

Next thing Emma knew she was underneath Regina and being stradeled. Not that she minded. She didn't at all. Regina kissed her after kiss. Emma was in heaven if there was a heaven she was in it. 

Emma's phone then rang incessantly. 

Regina sat up and huffed. Running her hand through hair. 

Emma answered her phone. "Sheriff Swan speaking" she listened to the other person speaking on the other end. 

"I'll be there in 15" Emma said into the phone and hung up. She looked at Regina apologetically. 

Regina got off Emma and stood up fixing her skirt. 

"Go, dinner should be ready by the time you get back"  
Regina said 

"You're the best babe" Emma kissed Regina's cheek and was then out of of the house as soon as she grabbed her keys. 

Regina made roast chicken with potatoes and carrots while Emma was away. She lit candles as soon as she got a text that Emma was on her way home. 

"Babe I'm home! It smells like heaven in here!" Emma said putting away her keys and taking off her shoes. 

Regina took off her apron and exited the kitchen and met Emma in the foyer. She was wearing a skin tight blue dress that accentuated every curve. 

"Holy fuck you are so gorgeous!"   
Emma said

"Everything situated Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked. 

"Oh yes Madam Mayor" Emma said closing the gap between the two of them. 

"Good now shower that God awful smell away" Regina said holding her hand out to keep Emma coming closer. 

"I'll be back in a jiffy" Emma said running up the stairs. She undressed after reaching the room and headed right into the en suite tossing her clothes in the hamper on the way. In a possible record cleaning time Emma was showered and dressed. 

Regina was cutting the roast chicken when Emma returned. She looked up and smiled. 

Emma took a seat after Regina was seated and her chair pushed in. She dug into the food as soon as she plated it. Emma moaned. 

Regina laughed at the sounds Emma was making. She was happy her cooking gave her love such pleasure. 

"Seconds dear?" Regina asked Emma

"Oh yes" Emma said taking more chicken and even carrots that Regina offered. 

Regina resumed her meal and watched Emma eat in delight. 

Once they were done eating. Emma cleaned up and put away the left overs. Regina was sipping on wine as she waited. 

Emma had finished and opened a beer and met Regina in the living room sitting next to her. She stared at Regina not paying attention to what was on the TV. 

Regina felt Emma's eyes on her and sipped the last of her glass before setting it on the coffee table and then intertwining her hand with Emma's

Emma continued to drink her beer. Staring at Regina as Regina watched what was on the food network. 

The show finished within ten minutes. 

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" Regina asked

"You're just a sight to see" Emma said

Regina shook her head then grabbed Emma's beer bottle from her and stood up setting that bottle next to her empty glass. 

"Come with me Sheriff" Regina said seductively 

Emma quickly stood up and followed Regina's lead. She loved watching that ass go up the stairs so much she almost tripped. 

They entered their bedroom. It wasn't just Regina's anymore. Emma had moved in on New year's day. There wasn't much to move it only took one trip with both cars filled with boxes. 

Regina pulled Emma closer to her. Taking in Emma's scent. She kissed her neck, her cheek, her lips before requesting entrance with her tongue. Emma kissed her back and unzipped Regina's blue dress. It fell to the floor and Emma was shocked that Regina wasn't wearing anything underneath. 

Noting the imbalance of clothes to no clothes ratio Emma quickly and quirkily got undressed for Regina. She took charge and pushed Regina to the bed.

Regina laughed when she fell. She loved this side of Emma. 

Kisses where placed everywhere on Regina's body and soon enough tongue was on clit massaging that precious bud. 

Regina gripped the sheets as Emma brought her closer and closer to climax. Emma's tongue seemed to have magic of it's own as Regina was soon cumming in her mouth. 

Emma crawled up the bed laying next to Regina. Regina taking a moment grinned at her love. 

"Not how I planned this to go but I'll more then take it" Regina said when she was able. She then kissed the sheriff tasting herself on the lips and tongue of her lover. 

Her hand reached down to Emma's pussy which was so wet for her. She managed to massage Emma's clit before inserting two fingers inside. She pumped in and out and she wasn't sure if Emma said fuck or Gina more times but giving pleasure was the goal and it didn't matter. When Emma finally came she slowly removed her fingers and sucked on them clean. 

"Fuck that's always so hot when you do that" Emma said opening her arms for Regina. Regina settled on Emma's chest and Emma wrapped her arms around her. 

"You taste so good" Regina said

"As do you" Emma said kissing the top of Regina's head. 

"Sleep now, Henry will be here in the morning" Regina said closing her eyes. 

"I hope he had a good time camping" Emma said putting the sheets and blankets over them. 

"I'm sure he'll tell us all about it during breakfast" Regina said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t sure if I wanted this chapter to be more later in the story but it’s been awhile since I’ve updated so here you do and hope you enjoy!

It was the day of Henry's adoption; the day Emma gets her parental rights back. They were all nervous and weren't sure what the outcome would be.   
It was something Henry wanted and who were they to deny at least trying. Regina as promised looked into it and the time had passed to where they had jumped through all the hoops. The day of the hearing was upon them. 

"What a curious case" the judge said. "We don't usually see the birth mother and adoptive mother seeking joint custody of a child. After examining the case and talking to the child we have determined the rights to Miss Swan to be reestablished and joint custody of Henry to Miss Mills and Miss Swan. As requested young man you are now Henry Daniel Swan-Mills. "

Both Emma and Regina had an arm around Henry as they exited the court once they were dismissed. Henry was happy as could be. He got his wish to come true. 

On the way home, they stopped at a diner. The three of them were eating when Henry asked "Do you think I could have a sibling or two?"

Emma nearly choked on her burger and was quickly drinking water to clear her throat. 

"Henry, is that something you want?" Regina calmly asked

"I think it'd be cool" Henry said digging into his food. 

"It's something your mother and I have yet to discuss" Regina said looking from Henry to Emma. 

"Yeah kid we are going to have to get back to you on that" Emma said

"Okay" Henry said with a smile. 

It wasn't till later that night when they were all in bed when Regina brought up the subject. 

"Emma my love we should have that discussion" she said

Emma was kissing her neck right behind her ear. "Discussion? What discussion?" She whispered in Regina's ear. 

"More children" Regina said

Emma Swan wanted to get her sexy on but that would have to wait. So she kissed Regina's collarbone before laying down next beside her. 

"I wouldn't mind seeing a little you running around" Emma said with a grin. 

"I can't bear children" Regina said then going on about how she decidedly became barren and how there was no way to reverse it as far as she knew. 

"Oh babe. I'm so sorry. We could just adopt"   
Emma said holding her girlfriend. 

"And what if I wanted a little you?" Regina asked

"Me? That's wow." Emma said

"Wow?" Regina inquired

"I mean I never thought I'd get pregnant again after Henry..." Emma paused and thought for a moment.

"For you, I would. Though I don't know how a pregnant Sheriff would go" she finished

"You would do that for me?" Regina asked

"For you, I'd do anything" Emma said kissing Regina's forehead. 

"We will need more deputies" Regina said as she thought out loud. 

"More deputies?" Emma asked

"I will not have you or our child be at risk, you'll work the desk" Regina said

"You're that serious?" Emma said

"I am that serious" Regina said

"Is adoption off the table?"  
Emma asked

"No, but you know it'll take some time" Regina said

"I know but it'd be nice to take at least one kid out of the system"  
Emma said

"You have such a big heart, and I love you for it" Regina said

"I love you too babe." Emma said

"I believe that ends our discussion for now" Regina said pulling Emma on top of her. 

Emma smirked and kissed Regina's collarbone once more. "I think I left off here..." 

"Yes, please continue" Regina said she Emma did. They made love for hours that night. 

The following morning Regina found Henry in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. She poured herself a coffee and sat next beside him. Running her hand through his growing locks. 

"Good Morning Mom" Henry said

"Good morning my Little Prince" Regina said kissing his head before drinking more of her coffee. 

"Will you ever marry Ma?" Henry said in-between bites

"I don't know Henry that's a bit complicated" Regina said

"What's so complicated about it? You two are true loves, you live together, you have me." 

"My first marriage was a disaster Henry" Regina said without going into further details. 

"But Ma is different, she loves you with her whole heart" Henry said

"She does doesn't she?" Regina said

"And you get to choose to Marry Ma" Henry added, he knew his mother had no choice in the matter of her first marriage to the king.

"That is true. I'll think about it Henry. When did you get so grown up?"  
Regina asked

"It just happened one day Mom" Henry said with a smile and hopped down from the stool taking his bowl with him. 

While Henry cleaned up after himself Regina thought it over and Henry gave a good point. It would be her choice. It wouldn't be a forced marriage. Regina finished her coffee and made breakfast.

Regina went upstairs to wake up Emma. She watched her sleep for a couple minutes before kissing her awake.   
"Good morning my sleeping beauty breakfast is ready" never in her life did she ever think she'd say such a phrase but her girlfriend was a beauty and boy did she love to sleep. 

"Good morning my gorgeous babe. I can smell the bacon" Emma said blinking her eyes open and getting out of bed. 

They left the bedroom hand in hand. Henry was in the living room watching cartoons. 

Emma sat at the table. "So babe did you sleep well?"

"I did, very well thanks to you" Regina said

"Me too" Emma said before digging into her breakfast. 

They ate in comfortable silence and cleaned up together. 

"Henry TV off it's time to do chores" 

Without complaint, he turned off the TV and headed to his room after taking out the garbage. 

Emma did the laundry and Regina dusted and tidied the house. 

Once the house was clean they left and went to the park. Emma and Henry kicked a soccer ball while Regina read a book on a blanket. 

They didn't stay too long as the weather was still cold but they had bundled up appropriately. 

After the park they headed to Granny's for hot chocolate and coffee. 

They sat in a booth and Granny came by "What can I get you?"

"Two hot chocolates and a coffee" Emma said. There was no need to specify how they liked their drinks as Granny already knew. 

Henry started telling about the cartoons he watched that morning.   
Even after they got their drinks after that he brought up his comics with such delight.   
Both Regina and Emma listened carefully to Henry's retelling they loved their son with all their hearts.   
Once their drinks were done they were out of the diner and on to their way to grocery shopping. 

It was indeed a busy Sunday full of chores and Regina at times swore she had two children instead of one. 

"Please Mom can we please get this" Henry said holding on to a sugary cereal giving his best puppy eyes  
"Yes, please can we get it?" Emma giving her best puppy eyes. 

"You better be brushing your teeth after you eat that young man, and that goes for you too Miss. Swan" Regina said shaking her head in defeat. 

"We promise we will" Henry said putting it in the cart. 

"You're the best babe" Emma said kissing her girlfriends cheek.

Emma pushed the cart down to the next aisle. As Regina browsed the shelves.

"Do you think we'll get the prize we want?" Henry asked.

"I sure hope so kid, but if not" Emma then bent down started to whisper into Henry's ear "We'll get another box" 

"Don't think I didn't hear that you two" Regina said putting items in the cart. 

They finished their shopping trip and headed home finally with Emma making sandwiches for lunch.

They played a 7 games of Uno after eating and Henry managed to win most of them.

"I'm telling you the kid is lucky, maybe we should have him scratch some scratch tickets" Emma said putting away the game.

"And what do you suppose we do if it's a big winner and he gets addicted to scratching tickets and we put all that money back into the system?" Regina asked

"Highly doubt it'll happen besides he's a good kid" Emma said

"One that shouldn't be gambling at the age of 11" Regina rebutted

"Okay, but I'm telling you I'm taking him to the casino when he's of age" Emma said

"Many many years from now dear" Regina said 

Emma was then in Regina's space, Henry was then glued to the TV in the living room playing on his console. She hugged Regina   
"Wish we had more days off together"

Regina embraced Emma "I do too"

"You know you could do something about that boss" Emma suggested.

"I don't want the citizens thinking I'm favoring the Sheriff just because I'm dating her" Regina said

"And what was that about having more deputies last night?" Emma asked

"Well it is time for a change, you are often quite busy, and more deputies couldn't hurt. I'm sure I can get the council to agree as well" Regina said 

"I guess it'll be up to the council then..." Emma said pulling Regina towards the study.

Regina closed the door behind her and kissed Emma. "Is that what you want Emma?"

"Mmmm I've been waiting since this morning's kiss for that" Emma said kissing Regina back.

They made out to what felt like hours till they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Moms? Are we gonna have dinner?" Henry asked through the door.

Regina hit Emma in the arm, Emma rubbed her arm and yelled "Yeah I'm ordering pizza!"

"Cool!" Henry said backing away from the door. He wasn't dumb he knew his parents were totally making out in there. 

"What the heck did you hit me for?" Emma whispered 

"For distracting me so long I didn't cook dinner!" Regina said and hit Emma again. "and that's for not consulting me on the pizza!"

"I'll make a salad to go with it ok?" Emma said looking Regina in the eyes with a smile. 

Regina nodded and Emma gave her a quick kiss before ordering pizza. 

Regina fixed her appearance before leaving the study. Emma just tied her hair up in a ponytail. 

Emma made good on her word about making a salad to go with pizza and she of course ate some of it too when the pizza did arrive. 

They watched a movie after dinner and then put Henry to bed before cuddling on the couch and watching a romantic comedy.

Regina yawned and Emma scooped her up in her arms. "What do you think you're doing?" Regina asked

"That's the fourth time you've yawned, let's go to bed" Emma said walking towards the stairs.

"I very well can walk you know" Regina said. 

"I know but I know you secretly love this" Emma said with a smirk walking up the stairs.

Emma set her down on the bed and they continued on with the nightly routine. They brushed their teeth, changed into pajamas, Emma played on her phone while Regina did her nightly skincare.   
Once Regina was in bed she kissed Emma goodnight "Sweet dreams my love" 

"Sweet dreams babe, I love you" Emma said

"I love you too" Regina said

Then they closed their eyes and went off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how adoptions or even legal/ court stuff works so please forgive me for any errors.


End file.
